Death Note 2: The Power of Two
by Lawliet Holmes
Summary: When Ryuk's meddling finally catches up with him, the Shinigami King sees only one way to resolve the matter... By bringing L back to life by bonding him to Ryuk. With L back at large, the world looks to be back on the path to recovery from the Kira crisis... but will it stay that way? DISCLAIMER: This is a rewrite of Death Note 2: The Bond by Shimigami117. All credit to him.
1. Ryuk the Meddler

(Author's Note: Hello, welcome to the next in the line of Death Note fanfics. Now, this one is actually different to the others I've done, as this is actually a rewrite of another Author's idea. Just so thatI don't get done for copyright infringement, all credit for the ideas in this fic go to the literary genius that is Shinigami117, and if you want to read the original, it's called 'Death Note 2: The Bond'. It's pretty good in its own right, but it was missing a certain something, and the author stopped writing it. It got a few good reviews liking the idea, so I decided to continue it. All credit, once again, goes to Shinigami117; I'm not trying to steal his glory at all.

On another note (haha, any hardcore DN fans will get the joke), a few of you may know that I always write to a soundtrack. This first chapter was pretty much written to the same three songs on replay; Meet Me On The Equinox by the fabulous Death Cab For Cutie, Heavy In Your Arms by the gorgeous Florence and The Machine, and Ashes and Wine by the unique and hauntingly beautiful A Fine Frenzy. All are brilliant tracks, if not my usual taste in music. I'm writing to lots of strange music nowadays, so if you feel the urge to try something new, check out anybody I namedrop.

Finally, apologies for the shortness of the Chapters. However, this does mean that you'll have more chapters to look forward to.

Now, you didn't come here to read a blathering Author's Note; you came here to read a kickass Death Note Fanfiction. So, allow me to present to you…)

Ryuk averted his eyes as the King of the Shinigami looked down on him. He'd messed up, he knew that much. Never in the history of the Shinigami had there been one such as he. Ryuk the meddler. Ryuk the maverick. Ryuk of the short attention span. He knew the things the others said about him and he revelled in it. It was something other than the mind-numbing boredom of the Shinigami realm to focus on.

The King's voice, when he did eventually deign to speak, seemed to be coming from all directions at once, with a multitude of voices. It was unnerving, but Ryuk wasn't one to be easily intimidated, even by the king of the Shinigami.

"Ryuk… What are we going to do with you?"

Ryuk shrugged nonchalantly, content in the knowledge that whatever punishment the Old Man devised would be an advancement on normal 'life'.

"Your actions have caused a lot of debate, Ryukku."

Ryuk made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat at the use of his proper name. There was something about that extra syllable at the end that made it sound patronising and childish.

Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, no matter what I did, there would have been debate; there's nothing else to do up here."

The King sighed.

"Your actions caused the death of so many humans that the gate struggled to contain them. Had it gone on, it may well have been blocked."

Ryuk laughed.

"Yeah, as far as I can see, that's a good thing; soulless zombies would have brightened up this place. I've been thinking about mounting one on my…"

"Ryukku…"

That name again… Ryuk stopped speaking.

"Not only have you come close to causing one of the greatest disasters in the history of the Shinigami, but you brought about the death of another Shinigami, Rem."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Nothing to do with me. Rem made her choice based on her feelings for that annoying model. SO what if she died? I didn't see you making such a fuss when Gelus popped it."

The King shook his head disapprovingly.

"Nonetheless, your actions have caused an ancient law to be broken… a loophole that I wasn't aware of. The Shinigami Rem was manipulated, as a direct result of your careless actions, to kill two humans in order to extend the life of Misa Amane. This cannot be allowed to happen, and as Rem has already been punished, the only one left to punish is you, Ryukku."

Ryuk sighed.

"That's what this is all about? A scapegoat, so you don't have to blame the fact that your precious laws screwed up? Sure, whatever; you're the boss. So what'll it be? DO you have some magic Death Note that can kill Shinigami? You planning on making me fall in love with a human? Because I think the rule works with Apples as well…"

"Shut up, Ryukku. Your punishment is something that I will have to give further thought to."

Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"What? Come on, that could take ages! I get bored, you know. And I'll start having my withdrawal symptoms; I go completely crazy."

"Hush, Ryukku. You are to wait there in silence while I ponder your punishment."  
Ryuk sighed, folding his legs and resting his bony chin on his fist. He was used to waiting, but that didn't mean he had to like it.


	2. The Bond

(Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for the lack of events; I was still waiting on permission from the original Author when I wrote it. But now I have it, and have uploaded the first chapter, I can write this one. And the result, I think, is rather good. I hope you like, guys.

This chapter was written to a variety of songs, but the three favourites were Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, Perfect Weapon by Black Veil Brides and Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon. Now, on with the story...)

The Shinigami King thought for a long while as Ryuk sat in the same spot, humming to himself. So bored, he thought to himself, refusing to look at the King until he had finished.

Eventually, the King made a strange sort of humming sound, as if all his voices were coming to an agreement, and looked at Ryuk.

"Ryukku… I have devised a fitting punishment."

Ryuk let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for that; I was starting to decompose there. What'll it be? Exile? Death by magic Death Note? Please don't ban me from apples…"

"Ryukku…" the King warned, and Ryuk closed his mouth. Then the king rose from his throne.

"As a result of your actions, Rem killed two humans to save the life of Misa Amane…"

"Boring", Ryuk interjected, but a quick glare from the King shut him up.

"Normally, when this happens, the life of the Shinigami in question is enough. However, Rem killed two, so her death is not compensation. However… believe it or not, this is not the first time this has happened. Many, many years back… back when Humanity were nothing more than men bashing rocks with smaller rocks, a Shinigami called Treya took the lives of two humans who were attacking another human that she had feelings for. Because of this, my predecessor devised this solution…"

He paused, and Ryuk rolled his eyes; great, the Old Man was in dramatic storytelling mode now.

"The Shinigami were appointed Gods of death by a power even greater than our own; the Gate. The Gate is a formless force of unlimited power that controls the passage into the Abyss… but when we were appointed, and our Death Notes were given to us, the King of the Shinigami was given another note… one that gave the King of the Shinigami the power to, in order to restore balance in the case of an occurrence such as that of Rem or Treya, exercise limited control of passage _out_ of the gate. In order to restore balance to the Gate, the life of the second victim of the Shinigami can be pulled back from the gate in exchange for a sacrifice from another Shinigami."

Ryuk, while being immature and flighty, was not stupid; he caught the King's reasoning right away.

"And you want me to sacrifice my life for L Lawliet?"

The King shook his head.

"That is not the sacrifice I mean. The sacrifice is part of a deal between the Gate and the Shinigami making the sacrifice… which, as punishment for your meddling, is you. You know that the King of the Shinigami possesses the ability to see a Shinigami's true name?"

Ryuk nodded, and the King sighed.

"The name of the victim is written into the note, and the name of the Shinigami making the sacrifice is written underneath it. As a result, the dead human is brought back through the Gate. But a bond is formed between him and the Shinigami making the sacrifices, and each exchanges characteristics of the other. Physically, the human's appearance will change to be more like that of the Shinigami… not enough so that his friends will not be able to recognise him, but it will be noticeable. The human will also gain the Shinigami Eyes, and as a result of the bond, will live a very long lifespan; more than double that of the average human. The Shinigami, however, will change as well. Were you to make this deal, and you will, Ryukku, your appearance would change to become human. Your bone structure would change, you would lose your wings… the exact changes are unknown, but that is what I remember. You will also gain a lifespan. Because of this bond, you will die when the human dies. As such, it is in your interests to prevent that from happening, as because you will no longer be a Shinigami, you will not return here after your death. And because you have used a Death Note, you will go to neither Heaven nor Hell. The Gate will not take you, and you will be banished to Mu, nothingness, for all of eternity."

Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"A lifespan? That could be… interesting. A sense of self-preservation could make things less boring… are there any other rules?"

The King nodded.

"You are required to remain close to the human at all times. Separation is permitted, but if you are more than four miles apart for longer than 23 days, you will die, and, by extension, so will the human."

Ryuk frowned; he would have to play nursemaid to L Lawliet? The annoying thinking machine that had tried to ruin his fun? Whoop-de-do.

Still, there was no point in arguing; it sounded interesting, if different. And there was no telling what the Old man might do if he refused. So he just nodded.

"And… much as I hate to bring this up, what of the Death Note?"

The King chuckled.

"I thought that would be coming. You are permitted to keep your Death Note. But killing will not lengthen your lifespan, as it is limited by that of the human. As for its use, the rules still apply. You cannot kill a human to extend the life of another human… except in one instance. If, for any reason, you chose to kill a human using the Death Note in order to prevent the death of the human you are bonded to… you would still die. And your lifespan will not be added to his, as your lifespan is the same as his, and will have expired on that day. Instead, the remaining lifespan that L Lawliet and Watari would have had if you had not dropped your Death Note into the human realm will be added onto the human."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Why on earth would I do that? But, fi that is all, then I guess I have no choice to accept… I wonder if I'll be a good-looking human. Oh, would I be able to feel emotion? Like, human emotion?"

The King nodded.

"For all intents and purposes, Ryukku, you will be a human."

Ryuk sighed.

"Then… let's be done with it."

The King stood up, and reached inside his incomprehensible form, pulling out a Death Note. Except that this note was a brilliant white; so white that it shone. He opened it, and pulled out an ornate pen that looked like a long shard of crystal.

"Ryukku… I wish you luck. Life will be a lot less interesting without you. Rest assured, that I will be watching."

The crystal touched the paper of the Note, and started to trace the letters, leaving a trail of shining silver.

_L Lawliet_, he wrote, and then looked up at Ryuk. He looked for a few moments, and then turned back to the paper.

_Ryukku._

Instantly Ryuk felt a kind of tugging sensation at his chest, and fell eyes were heavy… wouldn't… stay… open… need… to…

Blackness enveloped him.


	3. Waking Up

(Author's Note: Well, thank you to the fabulous lawlietlivesforever and the creative powerhouse that is Shinigami117 for their lovely, motivating reviews. I apologize to the latter; in the summary I referred to this user as 'him', and called is 'his' story. I have now been shown the error of my ways, hence this retraction. SHE is a genius for coming up with this idea, and all credit for this story goes to HER. Now, readers please take note; the only reason this chapter was able to be finished was because their reviews were so nice and motivational. HINT: the more people who review, the more reader's I'll know like the story, so, logically, I will be more motivated to write more chapters. So please, those who read this, tell your friends, and have them review it. It would make me such a happy bunny.

Now, once again we come to the writing playlist. Today, those songs were Get Over It by Stars Go Dim (applause and lots of grovelling goes to Sports Direct Exeter for playing this, thus introducing me to that band), Broken Strings (Feat. Nelly Furtado) by James Morrison (yes, it's an old song, but it has a lot of sentimentality attached to it for me) and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Thank you, and on with the story.)

Ryuk woke to the sound of traffic. He'd heard it before, back when he was shadowing Light Yagami, but somehow it seemed closer now. His eyes opened, and his head turned as he took in the surroundings. He was sat on a metal bench by the side of a busy road. The noise was overwhelming; horns blaring, people talking in loud voices, children screaming… and the smell. He'd never noticed the smell before… wait, smell? Shinigami couldn't smell.

And then Ryuk remembered what had occurred in the Shinigami realm, and his punishment. He remembered the King writing his name in the strange Note he had…

If all of that happened, and Ryuk was certain that it had, then he was human now. It was… strange. It didn't feel a whole lot different to being a Shinigami. He looked around at the people walking past, and he could see their names and lifespans. That was good; he still had the eye. A quick glance down to his hip revealed that he still possessed his Death Note… but the trousers he wore, normally so tight, were too long now, and really baggy. The same was true of his top; it didn't fit him. His body was… different.

A little girl who was walking past saw him and giggled, before tugging on her mother's arm.

"Mummy, there's a funny man on the bench."

"That's nice dear. Now keep going."  
Ryuk frowned; funny man? Just how much had he been changed?

Ryuk stood up, but then a strange moan caused him to look back. L Lawliet was asleep on the bench next to him.

He was sleeping in his familiar crouch, knees pulled up, feet on the bench, hands resting on his knees. His forehead rested on the backs of his hands, his face shielded by the untameable mop of messy black hair. He was wearing scruffy jeans and a white top, the same as he had been when he died, and his feet were bare, showing bitten toenails. Ew.

He didn't look any different to how he did when he was human… except that his toes and his fingers were a little bit longer. They were long to begin with, but almost an inch had been added on. Strange. Also, his hands seemed paler than they had been before.

Ryuk looked at the young man as he started to stir. At first it was a strange little groan, then his fingers twitched, and then he stood up on the bench, stretching his arms high above his head, letting out a massive yawn.

And Ryuk saw the difference.

His skin was a lot paler, that much was clear, but he was taller than he had been before, and his face was somehow… sharper. His nose was angular, his eyebrows slanted like a second-rate comic-book villain, his chin tapering to an almost point. His cheekbones seemed more defined, and the whole thing gave him a cat-like look. His hair, when the light caught it, seemed to show hints of blue, implying that the black was now just a very, very dark blue. Like his own. Wait, did that mean his hair was black now?

Then L slowly opened his eyes, blinking. And then his slanted eyebrow elevated.

"Ah… I distinctly remember dying…"

He stepped down off the bench, and looked at Ryuk. His eyes flicked all over his body, and then he let out a quiet chuckle.

"You… I feel like I should know you."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Not likely, human. You never… whoa."  
His voice, which was normally slightly croaky, and distinctly his, was… well, normal. It still had that hard edge to it, but it had a slightly English accent to it, even if he was talking in Japanese.

"How strange", he muttered, and then turned back to L.

"Look, you never met me. And you did die… do you know it there's anywhere nearby where we can talk without being disturbed. Because there's an explanation for all this, but you might not want to hear it in public."

L didn't speak for a while, and closed his eyes.

"Canto region… High street… right, left, left…"

Then he opened his eyes.

"Yes, there is. Follow me. Uh, what do I call you? I don't like not knowing peoples names."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Sure, I don't care. I'm Ryuk, and I'm a Shinigami… sort of."

L's eyebrows shot up, and he nodded slowly.

"I remember meeting one of them before… is your explanation something to do with the Kira case?"

Ryuk nodded.

"You're a smart one."

L nodded.

"Yes, I know. Follow me."

Unlike Ryuk's, L's voice hadn't changed at all. It was still that same bland, bored tone that he always used, as if he really wasn't interested in anything going on at that moment. Then he started walking up the pavement, slouched over and hands in his pockets, and Ryuk follow, grimacing as his boots, now far too big, flapped about on his feet. The world's greatest detective (Author's Note: No. Just no. Sherlock Holmes all the way) led him a while down the main street, then they turned right, left and then left again, and continued for a while until L stopped by an old flat.

"This will do", he said, still sounding bored out of his mind, and pulled out two paperclips from his jeans. A quick jiggle and he'd picked the lock, and when they finally sat down on a tatty sofa in the front room, Ryuk started to explain what had happened since L's untimely death.

L didn't speak until he was done.


	4. Are We Human?

(Author's Note: okay, this is a one off because I was feeling happy; you reviewers can have this chapter for free. Don't get used to it, though; you'll have to work for your dinner next time.

The songs I wrote this too this time are Heaven Help Us, Common People and Desolation Row, all by the wonderful, awe-inspiring, fabulous, incredible musical geniuses that make up MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! *fangirl scream*

Okay, enough of that; on with the show...)

Once Ryuk had finished speaking, L stopped chewing on his thumb.

"So… Kira is gone, then?"

Ryuk nodded.

"Yep. You were right; it was Light Yagami."

L closed his eyes.

"Even after all of that… I'm disappointed that it was him. He could have succeeded me."  
Ryuk chuckled.

"He did. Had everybody fooled too…"

L gave a small smile.

"Except Near."

Ryuk nodded.

"Yep. Somehow that kid managed to beat him… I never found out exactly how, though; I wasn't really paying much attention."

L smiled.

"Near was always the best of them… I am sad to hear of Mello's death, though. And Matt. They were the best after Near."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Yeah, well they're dead, so it doesn't matter."

L cocked his head, eyeing him curiously.

"You really don't care, do you? All these deaths as a result of your actions, and it doesn't effect you at all?"

Ryuk shook his head.

"Should I? I've spent thousands of years killing people to extend my own life… it's as easy as breathing is to you."

L looked away, going back to devouring his thumb.

"Shinigami are so… interesting. You'll have to tell me more about them at a later date. For now, however, we should probably let the world know that I'm not dead."

Ryuk shook his head.

"That's not a good idea."

L nodded.

"By the world, I meant Near. And maybe Roger at Wammy's House."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Do whatever you want, but I've got to come with you."

L nodded.

"Yes… You should probably change first, though, and take a look at yourself."

Ryuk nodded, remembering that he wasn't a Shinigami anymore. He'd have to get used to that…

He walked through the flat until he found what resembled a bathroom, and walked in. His eyes quickly found a mirror, and he positioned himself in front of it. Then he forced himself to look, studying every inch of his face.

The person staring back was a total stranger.

His hair was black and spiky, sticking up in lethal spines, and his skin was deathly pale; he looked like an albino, but for the hair. The bone structure of his face was human, but there were still remnants of his old self in there. His chin was pointed and narrow, his nose small, his bones prominent, his back still slightly hunched and his ears still stuck out. His mouth, however, was now a human mouth, and instead of the blue lips of old, his lips were as pale as the rest of his skin. He drew back his top lip, revealing perfect, white teeth. No longer were they tapered to points. His left ear was still pierced, and the familiar heart earring hung from it.

Ryuk cocked his head, trying to gauge whether it was attractive. He didn't know much about human attractiveness, really; he'd not paid much attention. Apparently Light Yagami was attractive, and Ryuk couldn't see any similarities… something to investigate further. Wait, investigate? Christ, he really was starting to sound like L now.

Ryuk walked out of the room.

"Hey, L!"

There was an annoyed hum from the front room.

"I think it's best if you don't call me L; announcing my existence to the world would be a bad idea. That, and I think Near has earned the name L. No, I think re-inventing myself would be a good idea. So, you can call me… Lawliet. Yes, Lawliet Fair is a name I like."

Then he appeared to realise that he was muttering to himself.  
"Sorry, what were you asking?"

"Do you keep any clothes here?"

Lawliet walked out of the living room into the hallway, slouching as ever, hands in his pockets.

"Yes. There is a wardrobe in the room next to the bathroom. There isn't a lot of variety there, but I think I have an old coat of Watari's in there that should distinguish you from me enough that it wouldn't be suspicious. Er, what do I call you, just out of interest."

Ryuk clicked his tongue in dismissal, and went into the next room.

"Ryuk. I'm not changing my name, human or not. Ryuk Apple."

Lawliet's eyebrow rose slowly, as he muttered to himself.

"L, do you know Gods of Death love apples?"

Ryuk stuck his head back out into the hallway.

"You what now?"

Lawliet looked at him and smiled triumphantly.

"L, do you know Gods of Death love apples? Light's clue. Do you like apples, Ryuk?"

Ryuk nodded fiercely.

"Yes. They're the only human food I eat… ate. I suppose I'll have to start eating real food now."

Lawliet shook his head.

"Oh, that's not strictly necessary. For instance, I only eat sweet and sugary food, and I am in perfect condition… well, a little underweight, but still."

Ryuk rolled his eyes and closed the door. A little while later, he came out again, dressed in scruffy blue jeans and Watari's long, black leather coat. Lawliet's eyes passed him over once, and he nodded.

"Very good. Now, I believe we have some visits to pay."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Lawliet."


	5. The Twist

It seemed that even after his death, Lawliet had quite a lot of assets in place. For instance, the very nice car that they were driving incredibly fast through the Canto region. Lawliet had gone to a garage, talked to the owner for a minute, and now it was theirs. Ryuk had never liked cars much before, but he did now. It was low to the ground, painted a shade of red that was the same colour as the skin of an apple, and had the words 'Vanquish' printed on the back. According to Lawliet it was an Aston Martin. According to Ryuk, is was a 'very, very nice car'.

They were blasting along a fairly non-crowded road, with the radio on; apparently, Lawliet liked old Rock and Roll music like Little Richard and Elvis. Ryuk found himself liking it as well, and even bobbed his head to the music, until he suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, Light… uh, Lawliet, I mean. What are planning to do, then? If you're letting Near keep your job?"

Lawliet didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I will continue as a detective; I don't really know how to do much else. I briefly considered a job as a pop singer; even went to the audition. But apparently I didn't have the charisma… Sorry, I'm rambling again. Yes, I will continue as a detective… but completely on my own this time."

Ryuk let out a chuckle of amusement.

"You sure you don't want to try for pop singer again? I could be your manager."

Lawliet glanced towards him, and appeared to be closely thinking about it. Then…

"No. No, I don't think I'd be very good. Detective work is fine; solving crimes is what I do. However… I think that my priority will be preventing another Death Note from falling into human hands."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Well, seeing as I'm human, you've failed already. But don't worry, I don't care much for becoming a God of the New World. I'll keep it to myself. Now… I guess thanks to this bond thing that I'll have to help you."

Lawliet nodded, looking back at the road now and seeming completely bored.

"Yes, I suppose you will."

Ryuk sighed.

"I want apples, though. My… consultancy fee."

Lawliet chuckled.

"Well, now I have the Shinigami eyes, I don't really need you."

Ryuk sighed.

"You do; you'll die if I go away. So I want apples."

Lawliet nodded.

"Yes, you will have apples. These eyes are… strange. All these numbers as I drive past; it's very distracting. And everything is red; traffic lights are going to be a pain."

Ryuk chuckled.

"You'll get used to it. Hey, it's good for finding criminals, though; you instantly know somebody's name. Aliases don't exist anymore, do they?"

Lawliet smiled.

"Yes. I had thought of that. Very useful."

A new song came on the radio, and Lawliet actually smiled slightly.

"Oh, Chubby Checker. I love this song."  
He turned it up until the sound of 'The Twist' could be heard fifty metres in all directions, and Ryuk sighed before rolling down the window and sticking his head out. Lawliet continued to drive, heading towards a part of the region that Ryuk knew all too well.

And when the car finally pulled up on the pavement, Ryuk let out a chuckle. This was the place he'd spent so much time all those years ago.

This was the Yagami Household.

(Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the painfully short chapter. The next will be up soon)


	6. Condolences

(Author's Note: Hello you lovely people, this really has been writing itself. The soundtrack for this chapter was Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park, When I Get Home You're So Dead by Mayday Parade and Exo-Politics by MUSE. Enjoy)

Lawliet rung the doorbell, and after a few long moments, the door opened. Sachiko Yagami stood there, face weather beaten and lined with the pain that she'd experienced all too recently. But she pasted on a fake smile, and stepped forwards.

"Hello. I'm sorry, we're not buying anything… do I know you?"

Lawliet shook his head, holding out his hand.

"No, you don't. My name is Detective Inspector Lawliet Fair, and I worked with your husband and your son on the Kira Investigation. This is my partner, Sergeant Ryuk Appleworth, who knew your son rather well in that capacity. We would like to express our deepest condolences for your loss; Soichiro-sama and Light-kun were very dear to us, and we cannot beginning to imagine how you must feel."

Ryuk was impressed; Lawliet was putting on a convincing performance. His voice was no longer dull and monotonous, but full of pity, with an underlying sadness. Anybody who didn't know him would be completely convinced that he had cared for the both of them.

Sachiko gently shook Lawliet's hand.

"Thank you… oh, goodness me, I'm being so rude. Please come in."

She hurried into the house.

"Would you like tea? Or coffee?"

Lawliet smiled.

"Black coffee, please. Eight sugars."

Sachiko's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't remark on it.

"And what about you, Ryuk-sama?"

Ryuk didn't like speaking as a human; his voice was pathetic.

"Apple juice, please", he said, and Sachiko dealt with yet another strange request admirably.

She bustled about in the kitchen for a minute, before calling;

"Please, do sit down. I'll be in once the tea is made. Sayu! We have guests; make yourself presentable!"

Lawliet sighed, shaking his head as he walked into the living room.

"Mrs Yagami, there really is no need. We do not intend to stay for very long."

Sachiko laughed from the kitchen.

"Nonsense. You have made the effort to come, so we will make the effort to make you as comfortable as possible."

There was a flurry of footsteps as somebody ran down the stairs, and Sayu Yagami walked into the living room, dressed in jeans and a white blouse. She looked different; her kidnap at the hands of Mello had obviously affected her. She was out of her wheelchair, though, which was good, and she smiled, sitting down on the sofa opposite, even as Lawliet sat on the sofa, feet on the seat and knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hi, I'm Sayu. Who are you two?"

Ryuk didn't speak; he already knew Sayu, and to speak might betray that. Instead he sat down, and let Lawliet do the talking.

"I am Detective Inspector Lawliet Fair, and this is my partner Sergeant Ryuk Appleworth. We worked with your father and brother on the Kira Investigation."

Sayu's face instantly turned serious.

"Do you know how they died? We got a call from L, but he didn't say much. Please, if you know anything, let me know; I need to know!"

Her voice rose slightly at the end, and Lawliet looked across at her.

"I understand. Soichiro and Light Yagami both gave their lives to that L could defeat Kira."

Sayu's eyebrows shot up.

"So is Kira dead?"

Lawliet nodded.

"Kira has been apprehended and executed. Please do not tell anybody at this time; we will broadcast that fact to the public later."

Sayu smiled, even though her eyes were starting to well up.

"Good… That's what they would have wanted."

Lawliet nodded.

"They were good men, Sayu-chan. They will be missed."

Sachiko came carefully into the living room, holding a cup of coffee and a tall glass of apple juice. She handed them to Lawliet and Ryuk, and Lawliet put his on the table next to the sofa. Ryuk smiled and held his glass in both hands, quickly downing it and putting it next to Lawliet's. Sachiko looked across at them, sitting down next to her daughter.

"Detective Inspector Fair… I understand if you can't tell me much, but is there anything you can tell me about my husband's death? My son's?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"I am sorry, Mrs Yagami. The circumstances of your husband's death, and also that of your son's, is confidential, and will not be revealed to anyone. I am sorry, but it is necessary."

Sachiko nodded, looking down.

"I understand, Detective Inspector. Thank you for telling me this much… at least… at least the bastard who did this…"

Sachiko stopped, breaking out into sobs, and instantly Sayu had shuffled over, putting her arm around her mother.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm just…"

She looked up, and Lawliet was standing in front of her, holding a handkerchief. Ryuk's eyebrows shot up, but he hid it; Lawliet was acting strangely.

Sachiko smiled gratefully and wiped her eyes with the handkerchief. Lawliet sat back down.

"Detective Inspector", Sayu started,

"Could you tell me about how my father and brother helped with the case?"

Lawliet thought for a moment.

"I can tell you a little bit, I suppose."

(Author's Note: I really am sorry; these chapters are getting shorter and shorter. But there will be a lot of them, anyway. And don't worry, a plot will be introduced in a few chapters time. However, I thought I'd hold a little contest here; please tell your friends about it, because the prize is pretty cool.

I will be introducing another Shinigami into this story. I don't know what capacity it will be in; it could very well just be a short cameo talking to Ryuk. But the point is, I would like one of the creative geniuses who uses to design this Shinigami. That's right, guys; you could have your Shinigami feature in this story.

But on top of this, the prize will be that I will write a short story, based around Death Note, with you in it. You could go on a date with one of the characters, dead or not, or you could just meet them and ask them questions. You can do whatever you like. So here's how you enter this one…

Send me a private message (I read every single one that I get) outlining details of your Shinigami, and details about yourself.

For the Shinigami, you can say as much or as little as you like. Physical despcription is a must, really, and a despcription of their character would be useful too. Hobbies, likes, dislikes, Shinigami they like, whether they have any interest in the human world, gender… anything at all of interest. They can be as important or as non important as you like (but not higher ranked than the King of course), and you pretty much choose what they are like.

Then, underneath this, write your name (or an alias you might want to use in your prize – you can never be careful when dealing with a potential Kira), a physical description of yourself (or what you want to look like in the short story), the character you would like to meet, what you want to do, any questions you want to ask him, and generally any other details about your time with your character.

Also, if you write me a lovely review, then even if you don't win, I'll probably give you an honourable mention in my Author's Note and read (and recommend) your fanfictions. But nice reviews and kickass Shinigamis will make you more likely to win.

Just thought that could be fun, that's all. So get creative, peeps, and I'll see you next time.)


	7. The Plan

(Author's Note: This chapter has been uploaded thanks to one person, who I'd like you to all give a virtual cookie, and a big hug. Thank you to PishaGirl for her lovely review; it made my day, and because of this, I have not one but TWO chapters to upload (because I'm feeling very, very motivated right now). So hugs and love to PishaGirl.

And now for the writing soundtrack; today it was Picking Up The Pieces by Paloma Faith, The WORLD off of Death Note and Start Wearing Purple by Gogol Bordello. Peace and love, people)

Ryuk got into the passenger seat of Lawliet's red Aston Martin and looked back at the doorway, where Sachiko and Sayu Yagami were standing, looking at them. Sayu was waving. Both women had tears in their eyes.

Lawliet had told them a lot of the truth about their roles, although of course he lied about Light's confinement and his suspicions about Light being Kira. There was no sense in aggravating them. Ryuk smiled slightly as Sayu waved, and hesitantly raised his hand, giving it a little wave. Lawliet, for one, just got into the car and started it up, before driving off. They sat in silence for a while, before Lawliet reached over and switched on the radio.

"You didn't talk very much in there", he observed as an old Jazz song came on the radio.

Ryuk shrugged.

"I need to get used to my voice, first, and interacting with humans. It's weird, now they can see me. I feel all exposed. Like I'm doing something wrong."

Lawliet nodded.

"That's perfectly normal. You don't have to be like other people, as long as you can pretend to be. You were watching me in there, right? Humans are fairly easy to understand, and from that, you can pretend to be the right person for the time. For instance, my comforting them is not something I would normally do, but it was necessary. And now I know that neither Sachiko nor Sayu Yagami had any suspicions about Light being Kira, and that Chief Yagami did not leak them any information. Acting is a useful skill… well, you'll know that; you shadowed Light Yagami for several years."

Ryuk chuckled.

"You're right… I suppose I'll have to get used to that."

Lawliet nodded, smiling a rare smile.

"You will at that, Ryuk."

They were silent for a minutes, listening to the music, and then Lawliet looked towards Ryuk.

"Have you considered what you will do for a living? As a human, if would be odd if you were unemployed. I intend to keep my detective work a secret, so will probably have to maintain the façade of having a job… a life of seclusion isn't really possible anymore now that Near has taken on the role of L. And while I do have extensive funds, people would get suspicious if we had no source of income."

Ryuk shrugged.

"I don't know what I could do…"

Lawliet looked back at the road, stopping at a pair of traffic lights.

"What about modelling?"

Ryuk looked up.

"What?"

Lawliet chuckled.

"I was being serious. I was thinking this over at the Yagami household, and I have devised a rather brilliant plan."

Ryuk chuckled.

"And I thought that after Light died I'd have to go without brilliant plans. Alright, what have you got?"

Lawliet smile as the lights went green and he started moving again.

"We mobilize the funds I have in place and get you a modelling contract with one of the smaller organisations around Japan… the Gothic style is very popular at the moment, and you have that kind of look. Anyway, you would start a career as a model using an alias, and in order to stay close to you, I would act as your photographer, also under an alias."

Lawliet smiled.

"At the same time, I will adopt another alias in a capacity similar to my old one as L; as a detective. You will do the same, as my assistant."

Ryuk nodded.

"Yes? So why do we need the modelling thing?"

Lawliet chuckled.

"That gives us an excuse to travel over the world. We take one of the higher-ups of the organisation into our confidence, buy his silence with large bribes, and then in return, he organises modelling gigs for us in the same locations that any of our cases require us to go. That way, nobody will be suspicious. And that way, you have an excuse to not appear in public at all; we paint you as a recluse. The finer details I am still working on, but that is my plan."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Modelling? Like Misa Amane? That… could be interesting."

He chuckled.

"As long as I don't die, and I get apples, that's fine by me. But… don't models have to be attractive?"

Lawliet looked at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But don't worry; your Shinigami King was kind to you. The human you is actually really good looking, if you like that sort of thing. And as a gothic model, your audience would like your look. The sharp edges and cheekbones really work…"

Ryuk looked at Lawliet curiously.

"Really?"

Lawliet nodded.

"I wouldn't be suggesting this if it wasn't true, as it wouldn't work. So, are you okay with my plan? It's the only one I can come up with so far that keeps us shielded from potential Death Note users, allows us to avoid suspicion of criminal activities, and gives me the opportunity to continue my work."

Ryuk nodded.

"Sure thing; you're the boss. I'm just the Shinigami bodyguard."

Lawliet let out a small chuckle.

"That could be interesting, as you say."

Ryuk laughed, and looked out of the window.

"So, where are we going?"

Lawliet indicated and rounded a corner.

"To pay the new L a visit… and address the world."

(Author's Note: Once again, a very short chapter. But Ryuk as a model, huh? Hope you like that idea. Please, spread the word about the competition I told you about in the last chapter; I really, really would love for as many people as possible to design a Shinigami for my story (see last chapter for full details). So, until next time, then…)


	8. L

(Author's Note: This chapter, like the last, is a thank you to PishaGirl for her fabulous review, and the playlist is the same as the last chapter. Two chapters in one hour. My God, I love this creative rampage I'm on at the moment. Enjoy, peeps.)

Near didn't look up from his puzzle as Commander Rester walked in through the door. The child genius, defeater of Kira and true successor to L was half-sat in the middle of a complex electric train set, thirteen stories high, with seven trains travelling around him. Pieces of a plain white puzzle were scattered around him, as he quickly put them in place.

"Commander Rester", he acknowledged, in his strange, childlike voice.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Commander Rester was breathing slightly heavier than normal, and he was clutching the Task Force HQ phone in his hand, the voice filter already attached.

"An urgent call for you, Near."

Near shook his head.

"I'm busy; tell them to leave a message. I need to think…"

Commander Rester stepped on the button that shut off the train set, and climbed over it, holding the phone out.

"Near… He says that he's L."

Near looked up, and the puzzle piece in his hand fell to the floor. Gingerly, he took the phone, pressing it to his ear and curling a lock of hair around his finger.

"Yes? This is L. Who is speaking?"

The voice that replied was garbled using the same voice filter that L had used in the past, and the same one that L's successor was using now.

_Near. This is L. Due to unexpected circumstances, I am not dead. I am on my way to Task Force headquarters right now to meet with you. I hope that this is agreeable to you._

Near didn't speak for a while, brilliant mind whirling.

"So you say that you are L? Then you will know the true identity of Watari…"

_Quillsh Wammy. And as this is a secure line, I can tell you that the new head of Wammy's house is Roger Ruvie, and that your true name, Near, is Nate River. The true name of Mello, who was to be your partner, was Mihael Keehl. These are things that only the real L could know, but you are still not convinced. However, as I know these things, you are obliged to meet with me to determine whether or not I am who I say I am, and if the latter is true, to kill me. So, I am almost at Task Force Headquarters. Will you allow me inside?_

Near, for once in his life, looked genuinely worried, and nodded.

"Yes. Security will let you in after extensive checks."

_That is acceptable. They are also required to let in my associate, Ryuk. I look forward to meeting you again._

Before Near could respond, the phone line went dead, and Commander Rester sighed.

"Do you really think it could be him?"

Near handed the phone back to him, and stood up, stepping over the train track and looking at the now complete puzzle. A plain letter L was in the bottom left hand corner.

"I… I don't know, Commander Rester. For once, all I can do it wait."

Commander Rester nodded, and looked like he was about to say something. But then he just shoo his head and left the room to put the phone back. Near walked over to the computer monitor and brought up the outside CCTV. A red Aston Martin Vanquish was pulling up at the security gates, with tinted windows. The security walked up, and after a brief conversation, let him through. Near followed the car's progress up to the gates, and then shut off the monitor, sitting down in the swivel chair and turning it towards the door, where he would be able to see the so-called L enter.

* * *

Ryuk hated the security checks, but Lawliet assured him that they were necessary. However, Ryuk was fairly sure that the places where they stuck their probes were not regulation. And things got a little heated when they discovered the Death Note in his coat.

Ryuk was restrained and they had started to beat him when a garbled voice came over the intercom.

"Confiscate the notebook and bring it up to me. Allow them to pass; I want to talk to them."

Lawliet nodded to Ryuk, who reluctantly let them take the notebook from him, and they were marched into the elevator, which carried them up to the top floor.

The doors opened, and they walked through. Near was sat in a swivel chair, facing them, for once not playing with any toys. Instead, his fingers undid and did up the cuff buttons of his pyjamas. He looked them over, face not betraying any emotion, and then gestured for the guards to release them.

"So… which of you is the one claiming to be L?"

Lawliet stepped forwards, hands in his pockets.

"I am the one who previously held the title of L, but don't worry; I'm not here to take that title away from you. I just came to check up on you."

Near turned the chair to the monitor, and brought up a screen. It was a letter R in an ornate font; the same that L and Watari used.

"Roger, is this L?"

There was a pause, and then,

_He has changed a little bit, but this is definitely L. I must say, it is good to see you alive._

Lawliet smiled slightly.

"Yes, I am glad of that myself. Thank you for agreeing to fill Watari's role."

He turned to Near, and stepped forwards.

"Now you should have no doubt."

Near nodded.

"I don't. However, I would like to know why a Death Note was found on your associate."

Lawliet sighed.

"I will be happy to tell you. But it is a rather long story…"

* * *

Near looked at Ryuk with an almost shocked expression.

"So… Ryuk… You are a Shinigami?"

Ryuk shrugged.

"I was a Shinigami. Now I'm sort of a half-breed."

"And… Because of that, L was able to return from death?"

Lawliet nodded.

"I don't know exactly how it was done, but all I know is that it worked."

Near nodded.

"So I take it I will be working with you, now?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"No. I have forever renounced the title of L; that is yours now, Near. It was always meant to be yours. I intend to pursue my work as a detective under a less recognisable alias. However, if I require it, would you be willing to offer assistance?"

Near nodded.

"That shouldn't be a problem. What about the Death Note? Surely it will be destroyed…"

Lawliet shook his head.

"Ryuk will keep possession of the Death Note. You never know when such a thing will be of use, especially as my main aim is to keep other Death Notes from falling into human hands."

Near sighed.

"You would control them with a Death Note of your own?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"As I said, it probably will not be necessary, as I highly doubt any Shinigami will drop their Death Note into the human world after this. But nonetheless, that is my decision."

Near nodded.

"Of course… Was there anything else?"

Lawliet thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes. From now on, I will be taking on the name Lawliet Fair, but I will mostly use a number of Aliases. These I will notify you of… oh, and one more thing. I would like to address the world one last time as L. It's time they knew that Kira is gone, as well as about the deaths of those who died in the investigation. Can you record this message in the same manner as the previous L broadcasts?"

Near nodded.

"Of course. Now?"

Lawliet nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind."

(Author's Note: Okay, just a few more pointless chapters, and then the plot begins. Please send in your Shinigami profiles pronto; it would make me such a happy bunny.)


	9. Graveside

(Author's Note: Hello you lovely individuals. This chapter is up thanks to another lovely person who has deigned my story worthy enough that they actually _took time out of their day _to actually _review _this mutha(insert auto-tune here)er. So please give a huge round of applause to the lovely Skellington Cat, who made me so happy with their review. Kudos. Now, this chapter is the last one of Shinigami117's original draft that I'm rewriting... and then the story is mine! **_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL TAKE A PTATO CHIP AND EAT IT IN_ _CELEBRATION!_**aS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL, IT'S VERY EARLY MORNING AS i'M WRITING THIS As you can probably tell, it's very early morning where I am right now, so nothing I say makes any sense. Fortunately, the chapter was finished last night. Alright, so the writing soundtrack to this was a little weird, because turns out, dubstep works for writing. So, the songs I listened to were Bangarang feat. Sirah by Skrillex, Too Close by Alex Clare, and System/Meltdown by Enter Shikari. Enjoy.)

* * *

Ryuk looked up as the door to the room opened, and Lawliet walked out, hunched over as always, and a bland expression on his face. Ryuk walked over, glad that his boredom was over now.

"You took your time, Lawliet. I was starting to get bored."

Lawliet looked up.

"Then it is a good thing security confiscated your Death Note. Your boredom is what started this whole mess in the first place."

Ryuk chuckled.

"I suppose you're right. I don't see why you don't just have me executed."

Lawliet raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to be?"

Ryuk shrugged.

"It could be interesting."

Lawliet shook his head.

"Sadly, that won't be happening, because if you die, then I die as well. Also, you are a Shinigami, or were, so I cannot judge you by human standards. What you did was perfectly legal for a Shinigami… until I was killed, of course. But as you have already been punished, and I now have a Shinigami shadowing me, it would be foolish to throw away that advantage."

Lawliet started to walk towards the stairs, and Ryuk followed, suddenly feeling a longing to fly above him like he would do with Light. Things had been interesting then… And to his surprise, Ryuk found himself feeling his first proper emotion. He _missed _Light Yagami.

They were silent for a while, until Ryuk sighed,

"So, how did the broadcast go?"

Lawliet's eyes didn't move from in front of him.

"As expected. The world now knows that the Kira threat has been eliminated, and I have released the names of the officers and investigators who died. I have included Light Yagami's name among them."

Ryuk was slightly confused at this revelation.

"That's not like you. I thought you would have wanted him to be humiliated and hated; that's justice, after all."

Lawliet did look at Ryuk this time, and there was something hard in his gaze. Like he was hiding some emotion, and this was his armour.

"Light Yagami was a good man, Ryuk. It is Kira who was truly evil. I have not lied; Light Yagami died, and that brought about Kira's death."

Ryuk backed off, laughing slightly.

"Touchy. Anybody would think you actually liked him."

Lawliet looked away, and kept walking. He was silent for a moment, as if deep in thought.

"I did", was all he said, and they walked the rest of the way to the exit in silence.

* * *

At the exit, a security guard reluctantly returned Ryuk's Death Note to him, and they got into the car. Lawliet sat there, staring forwards for a while, and then finally started the car.

"Ryuk… I know that all of this travelling about must be getting annoying, but would you object to my making one more stop?"

Ryuk shrugged.

"I don't care; you're the boss. Do what you want, but don't be boring… where are we going, just out of interest?"

Lawliet sighed, and put the car into reverse, reversing out of his parking space.

"To the cemetery. I would like to visit the Yagami graves. Do you know where they are?"

Ryuk nodded.

"Yup."

Lawliet exited the car park, and, at Ryuk's direction, began the drive towards the cemetery.

* * *

Ryuk stepped out of the car, feeling his too-big boots on the pavement and cringing; he'd have to get some smaller footwear. Lawliet got out the other side, wearing his battered sneakers, and looked across the top of the car at Ryuk.

"Shall we go in?"

Ryuk muttered an affirmative, and followed Lawliet through the steel gate, past the rows of stone graves towards the opposite corner.

Each and every one of those stones was a life. Sometimes more than one. Each rotting, decaying body underneath them was a soul that had gone to the gate. How many there had been killed by Kira? By Light, or Misa, or Mikami, or Takada? It was strange to think about, because now Ryuk was a human, he could feel something more than disinterest. He wondered if he could have prevented their deaths… actually, that was sounding strangely like guilt now.

Ryuk put a stop to that; if Light Yagami could go without guilt, then so could Ryuk.

They walked for a while, until they came to the spot. Two identical grey stones jutted upwards from the rich earth, like bone erupting through the skin. The one on the left was the one that had been dug first; Soichiro Yagami. Next to it was the grave that had been dug the day before. Light Yagami. _Kira_.

Ryuk stepped forwards, placing a hand on top of the stone. Light Yagami's body was under there. The body he'd watched so many times in that room, plotting away. The brilliant mind inside his skull was no more, now. His soul was wandering through nothingness.

_Light… So your dream was just that, after all; a dream. You never did become God of the new world. All that… it was barely more than a flicker in the vastness of time. You're nothing after all… just ashes under a rock._

Ryuk removed his hand, and noticed Lawliet looking at him strangely. Ryuk shrugged, and stepped backwards.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Lawliet remarked.

"That after all that time… after he managed to kill me… Kira just… died. All it took was a couple of words in a notebook."

Ryuk shrugged, pretending that he hadn't been thinking the exact same thing.

"The Death Note doesn't make exceptions. God of the New World or not, Light was just a normal kid who picked up a magic notebook. He still died. Everybody does… except you, apparently."

Lawliet managed a smile, and turned to Light's grave.

"Kira… isn't buried here. I think it is better if we remember Light as Light Yagami, and not as Kira."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you say. I don't care either way."

Lawliet looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You don't care about much, do you?"

Ryuk shook his head.

"No, not really. Apples, maybe…"

Lawliet sighed, and looked down at the ground.

"Ryuk… is there anything else you wish to do here?"

Ryuk laughed.

"Nah, I leave that sentimental crap to the humans… well, the human humans."

Lawliet nodded.

"As I thought. Would you mind going to the car, then? I will be along in a few moments… I would just like one moment of privacy."

Ryuk looked at Lawliet, and a sarcastic smile played across his mouth.

"The great L, getting emotional. Sure thing, boss; I'll be by the car."

He turned his back and walked back, leaving Lawliet by the grave. As soon as Ryuk was out of sight, Lawliet let out a weary sigh, and crouched down in front of the grave.

"Light…" he murmured softly, touching the cold stone and closing his eyes.

"You lied."

(Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you liked. These chapters are so much shorter than my normal chapters, but it's about quality, not quantity. Anyway, I have covered all of the ideas in the original story, Death Note 2: The Bond, and I want you all to give a massive round of applause to the creative powerhouse that is Shinigami117 for that *claps*.

But now, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that the story is MINE now! Mwahahahaha!

Anyway, a plot will kick in soon, I'm gonna be putting in comedy, bucketfuls of angst, probably a pairing or two (because what is a story without romance?) and exploring Ryuk trying to be human. Keep reviewing, and keep sending in those Shinigami designs. Thank you.)


	10. Memories In RearView Mirrors

(Author's Note: This Chapter is the result of listening to too much angsty music, reading too much LxLight fanfiction and generally being a freak. Don't worry; this isn't going to be a complete romance fic, and it's not going to be Yaoi at all in this storyline. But I had to put in a little bit of LxLight, if only to further the plot in the future (and explain a bit of L's mentality towards Kira). Enjoy my attempt at writing angsty romance. And if romance between two guys freaks you out, then what the hell are you doing reading my work? But this shouldn't squick you too much. The soundtrack to this was just two songs, both on replay. They were Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy, which I have already mentioned once (amazing song; beautiful voice), and my new favourite song, Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember. Enjoy.)

* * *

_Six Years Ago…_

_The bells were unusually loud that night, as he'd told Light. He knew that it was probably just himself being weird again, but he'd always been able to hear the sound of church bells particularly loud. It was one of his earliest memories, after all. A time when he'd been ruled by his emotions… he was pathetic._

_He dragged himself out of his thoughts and focussed on the now; the drip, drip, drip of water from his sodden hair onto the floor, and the sound of Light Yagami's breathing as he, the world's greatest detective, dried the feet of the man he was certain was Kira._

_It was odd. L was justice. By rights, he should hate Light Yagami. And he did… he hated Kira with all his heart. But he hadn't been lying when he'd said that Light was his first ever friend. Besides Watari, of course, but Watari didn't really count. There was something about Light… something that reminded L of himself. No, that wasn't it… there was something compelling about him that…_

_L stopped trying to describe it, because he couldn't. It was impossible for L, who had spent his whole life faking emotion, to put into words the feelings of a real, tangible emotion. _

_Once more he tried in vain to clear his head, and focussed on drying the soles of Kira's feet. And then he felt something touch his hair, and then his head. He looked up, and Light Yagami was leaning forwards, holding a towel._

_"Here. You're soaked."_

_Light started to dry L's hair, and L let him as he continued on his feet. And something passed between them – the detective and the killer. Something that words couldn't describe._

_"Ryuzaki…"_

_Light's voice was soft, kind. L looked up, startled. Light was looking at him almost tenderly, with an innocence about him that L hadn't seen in him before._

_"Please… look at me."_

_L did; closer than he ever had before. And without analysing._

_"I'm not Kira. I promise you I'm not Kira. And I can't go on knowing that you think… I don't want you thinking that I am."_

_L was slightly confused, but didn't show it._

_"I'm not convinced that you are Kira, Light."_

_A lie, right there._

_"I told you, it's only a small probability."_

_Another lie._

_"But there is still a possibility."_

_Light looked down._

_"I wish there was some way to make you trust me… to tell you that I'm not a murderer. Knowing that you think that… it's hurting me."_

_Light's face honestly looked like he was in pain. Some kind of underlying sadness there… it was strange. If this was an act, it was too cheesy. And yet it didn't seem like an act…_

_"Why would it hurt you?"_

_Light clenched his fist in frustration, putting the towel down._

_"Because I… It's hard for me, Ryuzaki. I can't say this to you. I'm sorry."_

_He stood up, and L stood up as well before he could stop himself._

_"Tell me, Light. What's on your mind?"_

_He was curious now. Incredibly curious; why was Light acting so strangely?_

_Light looked at him, now standing up, and L unconsciously took a step forwards; the Light here was real. L was sure of it. This Light was insecure… scared, even. Hurt that L would think ill of him. Maybe he wasn't Kira… no, all the evidence pointed that way._

_Light looked down._

_"Ryuzaki… L… You told me that I was your friend. You were lying… I know that. But… look, about you thinking I'm Kira. Have you ever ignored the evidence and… listened to your heart?"_

_L shook his head._

_"I don't listen to my heart; I've been told by many reliable sources that I don't have one."_

_Light's expression was one of pain, as if every word said was physically hurting him._

_"I… Ryuzaki… I know that I'm being stupid. I know this isn't right or good or helping at all… but I'm listening to my heart now."_

_L was really confused now. What was he talking about? What was he… Was he really trying to say that…_

_Suddenly L felt hands grab his shoulders, and he flinched, eyes closing. He felt breath ghost across his face, and slowly opened his eyes. Light was level with his face, their noses almost touching. The smell of peppermint hung in the air; the gum that Light had taken off Matsuda earlier._

_"Ryuzaki… I'm not Kira. If I was Kira… I couldn't love you like I do."_

_L couldn't think. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen. Light was Kira, and if he let things run their course, he would be executed for that… Justice would prevail._

_But there was no way that the boy in front of him could be Kira._

_No, he was acting. He was trying to mess with his head. L was never duped. L's emotions were never toyed with. This couldn't be happening._

_"Ryuzaki…"_

_Light's voice again. Soft. Tender. Beguiling._

_"Please. I swear to you… I'm not Kira."_

_And L let go. He just let go of everything. He'd deal with the consequences later._

_"I…"_

_He couldn't say it. He couldn't admit that…_

_"I…"_

_L closed his eyes; he didn't want Light to be Kira. It was almost inconceivable. But all the evidence pointed that way. Logically, Light had to be Kira. The Thirteen Day rule had to be a fake, and Light had to be Kira. But L couldn't feel what he was feeling now for a murderer. Could he? L found to his surprise that he was shaking; he wasn't cold, so was he… nervous? He didn't remember the last time he'd been nervous._

_"Please. I'm not a murderer."_

_L braced himself as all the evidence was thrown away, and he ignored his head for the first time in years._

_"I know, Light."_

* * *

Lawliet stayed motionless, feeling the name of the worst mass murderer in history under his fingertips. The stone was cold; icy to the touch. But Lawliet barely even noticed. He shook his head to try and clear out the memories. The one time where he'd let himself go. The one night he'd opened his heart… the one night he'd even acknowledged that he had a heart. He'd revealed his soul to the worst criminal in history… and because of that lapse in judgement, he had died, as had so many more people. He'd let his emotions rule for just a few moments, and he'd lost. He hated himself for that. Proof, if any more were needed, that emotions were the bane of any investigator. And Light had beaten him.

He'd manipulated him, and in the end, Lawliet had fallen for it just as Misa, Takada and all the other girls had. And yet… Lawliet couldn't bring himself to hate him. He just couldn't…

* * *

_"Light…"_

_Light nodded, realising that he was gripping L's arms too tightly and letting go._

_"Yes, Ryuzaki?"_

_L closed his eyes, looking away. What he wanted to say would sound so strange. It wasn't like him at all… and yet…_

_"What did you mean? When you said that Kira couldn't love me?"_

_Light laughed slightly._

_"I… Anybody else would have figured that out by now. But I guess you can't be good at everything. Kira couldn't love you, which means that I'm not Kira… because I think I do."_

_L nodded, his brain whirling through hundreds of reasons why this was just an act. But he ignored them. He'd already told Light he believed him. That was probably a lie. Light was probably lying to him now. Lying was a part of L, and if Light was Kira, then it was a part of him, too. But… L didn't want it to be a lie. And if it was, it was a beautiful lie._

_L took a shaky step back._

_"Are you telling me that you love me, Light?"_

_Light looked away, shivering._

_"I don't know… if I could love anyone, I think… I think it would be you."_

_L nodded, trying to stay professional and analytical about this._

_"Alright. And would it be reasonable of me to suggest that if you do feel this way, you have some desire that I feel the same way for you."_

_Light chuckled, blinking slowly._

_"You… you always say the weirdest things. But yeah, I suppose you're right."_

_L took a step forwards, and then a little half step. They were the same height… it would be so easy. A new experience… just a little forward motion…_

_"And… hypothetically speaking, if I returned the sentiment… what would be the next step. What… normally happens?"_

_Light smiled, gently taking L's hand. Both their fingers were cold from the rain outside._

_"I… You're really useless at this, aren't you?"_

_L shrugged._

_"I wouldn't know."_

_Light gently reached upwards, and using the back of his hand, he brushed L's sodden hair out of his face, caressing his cheek._

_"Well… there's no normal about this, Ryuzaki. But if there was… I'd probably do this."_

* * *

Lawliet opened his eyes, and tenderly ran his finger along the top of the gravestone.

Light Yagami.

The murderer who had stolen his first kiss. The murderer who had shown him that he had a heart.

And the murderer who, just a few hours later, revealed that it had all been a lie. The murderer who had eventually brought about his own death.

Lawliet stood up, looking with a mixture of disappointment, regret, admiration and fondness at the cold stone. Then he bowed his head.

"You always were a strange person, Light Yagami. I wonder if you actually meant what you said… but it doesn't matter now."

He smiled slightly, and put his hands back in his pockets.

"I miss you, Light."

And Lawliet looked once more over the grey stone before turning and walking away, turning his back on the man Light Yagami could have been and walking back towards the car.

* * *

Ryuk was sat on top of it, flicking through his Death Note, and looked up when Lawliet approached.

"You took your time, Lawliet."

Lawliet didn't look up, instead just getting into the car.

"I apologize, Ryuk. I was just saying my goodbyes. Now, we need to go and plan for your career as a model."

Ryuk chuckled, and got into the shotgun seat.

"Alright, you're the boss. But let's go, already; I need an apple."

Lawliet started the car, and left Light Yagami behind him. He was gone, now. Nothing more than a memory in the rear-view mirror of his car.

* * *

(Author's Note: I'm in conflict with myself about this Chapter. It pretty much wrote itself, and felt really right; I feel that it explains the character of L a bit better now, and sets the stage for future emotional angst. But the original author hated the whole Yaoi pairing thing… I don't even know. I'm going to keep this, and hope that you guys like it, and I apologize to Shinigami117 for butchering your story. Don't worry; there will probably be no more Yaoi after this.

On another note (Hahaha, anybody get that?), and I apologize for nagging (bad boy), please consider entering the competition outlined in Chapter five; I kind of need a Shinigami, and it would be kind of boring designing one myself. However, if you have any other character ideas that you want to give me, feel free; I'll probably be introducing several OC characters in the background, the way this is going. Keep living, guys. See you next time.)


	11. Igami Shin

(Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapter; I'm running out of ideas on how to keep my writing going while waiting on the Shinigami entries. Once I have enough, I'll pick a winner and get on with the plot at last.

Anyway, the soundtrack to this was basically just Skrillex. Dubstep, whether you like it or hate it, is good music for writing, because there's hardly any lyrics to distract you. Enjoy)

* * *

Ryuk sat cross legged on the coffee table of Lawliet's flat, eating from a bag of apples they had bought on the way bag. Lawliet was sat in his strange way on the sofa, holding a phone to his ear. Making arrangements for Ryuk's modelling contract. Ryuk wasn't too fussed about the whole thing; as far as he was concerned, it was less boring than the Shinigami realm, and really all he needed to do was keep Lawliet safe. And if Lawliet said that this was a good plan, then Ryuk believed him; this was the man who had almost beaten Light Yagami, after all.

* * *

"Ryuk…"

Ryuk looked over at Lawliet, who had put the phone down.

"Yeah, what?"

Lawliet rested his hands on his knees.

"We're going to need aliases. One for you to use as a model, and one for you to use as my partner in solving cases."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Can't I just keep Ryuk Apple?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"No. That will be the name we only use with each other, or calls like those we made earlier. As a model, you need a name that's easily remembered, catchy, and fits your genre. I played with a few, but I'm no good at this sort of thing."

Ryuk shrugged.

"You're gonna be my photographer, right? What are you going to call yourself?"

Lawliet smiled.

"Well, it's very easy to make mistakes when using an alias… well, for normal humans, anyway; I don't yet know if you have that difficulty. So I am going to keep all of my aliases somewhat similar. Your photographer will be Lawman Rain, from the United Kingdom. I have already started to compile a history for myself, that I will have my contacts put on the internet."

Ryuk chuckled.

"Lawman? It's that a little obvious?"

Lawliet smiled at him.

"Think of it as my little joke. So, we need a name for you."

Ryuk sighed, finishing his apple and resting his chin on his fist.

"You say it needs to be memorable?"

Lawliet nodded.

"And it needs to fit in with the Gothic style that I will be modelling?"

He nodded again.

"So dark, memorable, instantly recognisable, and pretty cool… I've got it."

Lawliet tilted his head slightly.

"Really? I expected you to be thinking for quite a while. What is it?"  
"I don't know; it might be too obvious."

"What is it, Ryuk?"

Ryuk grinned.

"Shin Igami. Half Japanese, half British. And on paper, we combine the words…"

An amused smile broke out across Lawliet's face.

"Shinigami…"

Ryuk nodded, taking an apple.

"What do you think?"

Lawliet chuckled.

"You know, you're actually rather good at this. It's perfect for the style of clothing you'll be modelling. Except that I think we should call you Igami, so it would be Igami Shin, in true Japanese style. But that's really quite good."

Ryuk smiled.

"I though so. So I'll be Igami Shin, the Japanese Goth model, and you'll be Lawman Rain, the British photographer. Maybe I could have been educated in the UK, and that's how we met?"

Lawliet smiled; Ryuk was starting to think like him.

"Very good; I had, in fact, thought of that. We're going to need to spend a lot of time planning this, and learning every little aspect of our pasts so that we don't contradict each other, but I think this could work."

Ryuk got up, and left the room, coming back with one of L's laptop computers.

"Let's get started then."

* * *

The next few days were as busy as they come. Every moment not spent working on their public faces was spent either researching the market, learning about the modelling business, shopping for clothes, researching different models, managers, photographers. Basically learning everything about the industry that a model and his photographer would have to know. Lawliet worked a lot harder than Ryuk, as was always the case, getting in touch with old contacts and organising deals. Pretty soon, Katashi Obahara, an up-and-coming fashion designer in the Gothic-Lolita niche and an old contact of Lawliet's, agreed to take Ryuk on as a model for his clothes, provided he could audition, just to check that he wasn't completely unsuitable. Lawliet managed to work out a deal with Obahara that meant that he would organise shoots anywhere Lawliet needed to be to solve a case, in exchange for a large sum of money from the enormous amount of funds that Near, who had offered Lawliet his full support, had managed to move.

Ryuk spent ages on YouTube watching photo shoots, trying to understand what it was he was supposed to do, and the whole cycle went on for several weeks.

They decided that as Detectives, Lawliet would continue to operate as Eraldo Coil and Deneuve, but his main identity, in the same way that he had been L, would be Medium, who would, unlike L, would be able to get involved personally in his cases, under yet another Alias. Ryuk would accompany him, and would do so all the time due to the bond. When Lawliet was Medium, Ryuk would be Acute, a role similar to Watari. But that probably wouldn't be necessary. Their plans were complex, but Lawliet was certain that they would work. And Ryuk trusted Lawliet's genius; more so, even, than he'd trusted Light's. Because Light had been doing what he did for his own gain, but Lawliet… he seemed selfless. And while Ryuk wasn't a selfless person at all, it was interesting seeing what it was like.

* * *

(Author's Note: Sorry again for the short chapter; I will keep them coming. However, I need more Shinigami ideas! I've only got ONE so far. Pretty please? It would make me so happy.)


	12. Modelling

Ryuk shuffled uncomfortably as he waited outside the door, eliciting a slight chuckle from Lawliet, who was stood next to him, dressed for once in smart(ish) jeans and a button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up. His normally unkempt hair was brushed across to look slightly more professional, and a large, black camera hung around his neck, the tripod, monopod and other equipment in a large bag on the floor next to him.

"Relax, Ryuk", Lawliet murmured under his breath, lips not moving. If he'd wanted to, Lawliet could probably have gotten a job as a ventriloquist.

"You have already been given the contract."

Ryuk grumbled.

"Easy for you to say", he muttered, quiet enough that the only one who could hear was his partner.

"You don't have to strut about in front of a bunch of humans. Are you sure my hair is alright?"

Lawliet looked at it, and chuckled, instantly adjusting his gait slightly as one of the staff members appeared at the end of the corridor.

"You look fine, Igami. Your hair is perfect."

Ryuk remembered Lawliet's briefing on Igami's character; he was quiet, rarely spoke, and was a bit of a social recluse. Really, he just had to mimic Lawliet when he wasn't acting or being a genius.

"Thank you, Lawman."

The accent he spoke with was one he had worked on with Lawliet for almost a month; a careful blend of soft, well-spoken English and a slight Canto region accent. It was rather odd, but there was an edge to it which seemed suited to the style he was to model.

The member of staff walked past, and a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a smartly-dressed man with a name badge that read 'Kiruchi'.

"Igami-san. Rain-san. Obahara-san will see you now."

Lawliet smiled easily and held his hand out, shaking Kiruchi's warmly.

"Thanks a lot, Kiruchi. Do we just go in, or…"

Kiruchi nodded, and Lawliet stepped quickly around him into the room. Ryuk nodded once to Kiruchi and followed Lawliet inside.

The room was dark, with black walls and black paper over the windows, and completely empty save for a desk facing the door. There were several spotlights hanging from a metal contraption on the ceiling, some soft lighting on poles in the corners of the room… it was already set up for a photo shoot.

Katashi Obahara was sat behind the desk, drumming his fingers lightly on his thigh, and looking at a file in front of him.

He was a small man of childlike proportions, with a painfully thin build, and so little flesh on his bones that his skin seemed almost translucent. However, despite his lifeless pallor, he seemed to exude light and energy. His face was lit up with a smile, and he was dressed in a rather odd shirt that was bright red. It appeared to be a cross between a button-up shirt and a corset, with lace cuffs. His hair was so blonde it was almost white, and spiked up in all directions. There were multiple piercings in both his ears, and instead of earrings, he had threaded daisies through the holes.

As they walked in, Obahara jumped up and practically skipped over to them, shaking them both warmly by the hand.

"Igami Shin, a pleasure to meet you at last. I must say you look great; plenty of potential. And Lawman Rain, thank you for getting in touch. So you are Mr Shin's photographer as well as his manager?"

Lawliet shrugged self-deprecatingly.

"I organise things for Igami-san, yes. He is somewhat unused to doing it himself."

Obahara nodded understandingly, and took a step back, looking at Ryuk, eyeing him closely.

Both Ryuk and Lawliet had worked hard on his look, and it was Ryuk who had come up with the idea of using his old Shinigami attire. So he was clad in tight, leather trousers, done up with a heavy belt, and high-topped, leather boots clothed his feet. He wore a tight, black top, similar in style to Lawliet's trademark white ones, but, of course, a lot more figure hugging, and the neck was adorned with what looked like bone claws, giving him an almost primal look. His fingers were long anyway, so false nails had been attached that added a centimetre onto their length, and those had been painted black as well, in keeping with the theme. Chains hung from his belt, replacing the holster-like accessory that normally held his Death Note (_that_ particular accessory was safe in Lawliet's bag), and from his shoulders sprouted the black, pom-pom like tufts that had sheathed his shoulders back when he was a Shinigami. His black hair was combed down into his face as much as possible, although it didn't hide much, and his pierced ear once again hung with the heart-shaped chain. It felt almost like a return to form for the ex-Shinigami.

Obahara smiled appreciatively, and went to sit behind his desk.

"Your look, Mr Igami, if incredible distinctive… unusual, but distinctive. And I think I can market it rather well… I presume you know that if you put your last name before your first, it spells Shinigami?"

Ryuk nodded, playing the part of Igami and not speaking. Obahara smiled.

"Well, we have your name, then. Thank you for coming… I think that's all I need. I can sell you, and I'm sure your other requests will prove well within my abilities. Thank you for your time."

Lawliet nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Obahara. I look forward to hearing from you."

Without another word, Lawliet turned and left the room, Ryuk in close pursuit.

They walked the whole way to the car in silence, and it was only when they had exited the car park that Lawliet nodded.

"That went well. Thank you, Ryuk, you played your part well. All is going according to my plan, and soon I will be able to once more begin my work as a detective."

Ryuk chuckled.

"You know that I don't care, Lawliet. So long…"

Lawliet nodded, finishing his sentence.

"So long as you get your apples."

He turned up the radio as a Little Richard song finished, and the news came on.

_"…devastated as popular model and actress Misa Amane, more commonly known as Misa-Misa, was found dead in her apartment this morning. Police are as yet still either unaware or unwilling to share the cause of death, but our reporter managed to get a brief statement from Touta Matsuda, spokesperson for the investigation, saying that the police have no information that can be shared with the public at this time, but that they have ruled out foul play. Misa-Misa's funeral will be held…"_

Lawliet turned off the radio, an expression on his face that made it clear that he was thinking.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point. Misa Amane _was_ the second Kira, after all. And her obsessive love for light would have been grounds for suicide… but somehow I don't think so. Near… I should have suspected that he'd have written her name in the notebook as well as Mikami's."

Ryuk cocked his head.

"So Near wrote Mikami's name down?"

Lawliet nodded.

"Yes. He died in prison, after going mad, apparently, but it is logical that Near would have written his name down. It's probably what I would have done… poetic justice, in a way. But no matter; I can pursue the Amane case another time. Right now, I have to plan some more."

(Author's Note: Once again, I am sorry for these short chapters. A plot will be introduced soon, but I need more Shinigami. See you next time, peeps.)


	13. Peace

__(Author's Note: I am actually proud of this chapter. It's of a very good length, and I introduce my first GOOD OC. Enjoy, guys; you won't get, many chapters this length. Playlist was more dubstep (kill me now).)

* * *

_Wammy's House, Manchester, England_

_Near had put a stop to the selection of successors for L. As he saw it, the pressure was just too much for some people; A had committed suicide, Beyond Birthday had turned into a murdering psychopath, and Mello's obsession with becoming L's successor had driven him into a life of crime and led to his eventual Death. The rewards were simply not worth the price. And so Wammy's House had been turned back into what it originally was; an orphanage for gifted children. And if one showed particular promise, they would be considered, if the situation demanded it, as a possible successor to L. _

_A lot of the children had taken the news that L was no longer looking for a successor rather hard, but on a whole, the news was good news. No longer forced to separate themselves from the other children in order to study, those who would have been L's successors started to live vaguely normal lives within the orphanage, gaining friends and learning various social skills. This was helped by the arrival of Alex, a friendly, remarkably intelligent young man who was chosen by Near, now that Roger had left to replace Watari, to replace Roger and oversee the running of the orphanage. The children loved Alex, who always did his best to make the children feel loved; something that he felt had been lacking when Roger had been in charge. Near pretty much let him be, and didn't check up much on Wammy's house, believing it to no longer be his concern. And Alex preferred it that way; without the shadow of L looming over them, the children were far more agreeable._

* * *

_It was summer, and the children of Wammy's house were talking excitedly as Alex led them out for lunch in the gardens. Roger had never let them do that, but the sun was shining for once, the bells were ringing, and everything seemed well. Linda, now in her late teens, was talking animatedly to Alex about how well he was doing with the kids, and subtly trying to flirt with him. A tennis ball was already being thrown around in the line, and the children were happy._

_With one exception. One very notable exception._

* * *

_The children of Wammy's house lived mostly in double bedrooms with a roommate. That arrangement worked rather well, because it encouraged bonding between the children, and ensured that everyone had at least one person they got on well with. The rooms were separated into two different sections, the boys rooms and the girls rooms, the girls rooms being on the floor above the boys. _

_The maids were cleaning the boys dorms, taking advantage of the lunch break to hoover and dust like they were paid to do. There were ten maids, in all; five boy's maids and five girl's maids, and one of the boys maid's had been sacked just the week before for trying to seduce one of the older boys. The replacement maid, a pretty young English rose named Athena, was doing her first round in her new post. Maud, the maid in charge of her training, was cleaning room thirteen, and Athena had finished room twelve._

_"Maud, do you want me to do room eleven?"_

_"Sure! Thanks a lot!"_

_Athena dragged her hoover out into the corridor and opened the door to room eleven. Instantly she stopped, eyes widening. The room wasn't empty. And it was unlike any room that she'd seen here before._

_It was very clearly divided in half; the right hand side of the room, the side with the window overlooking the garden, was possibly the cleanest room she'd seen all day. The walls were white and unmarked, there were no cracks in the paintwork, the little desk in the corner with the laptop was orderly, the bed was made to a standard where she could bounce a penny off the sheets, and behind the pillow was a neat row of little stuffed animals. A rather brilliant watercolour painting of the gardens hung above the bed, but that was the only decoration besides a simple, brown wardrobe._

_But the other half of the room was completely the opposite. There was a line right through the middle where the white of the wall cut off, and while the wall was still white, the whole left-hand half of the wall was covered in black writing. Words, letters, numbers and equations were scrawled in thick, black marker pen along the walls and the ceiling, in a rough, messy script, as if they'd been cut into the plaster with a knife. She could see scraps of poetry in places, before it got covered up by other writing. There were a few song lyrics, all obscene and disturbing like something out of a horror movie. There was no bed on that half of the room, just a thin blanket on the floor, and a small, black laptop was next to it, covered in slickers and scratches. A few black ready meal packets were strewn across the floor, and there was a mug, next to the bed, full of dirty forks._

_And there was a boy in the corner._

_She couldn't tell much about him, because he had his back to her, down on one knee and hunching over, scribbling on the one blank corner in the room; right at the bottom, just before the skirting board started. The first thing she noticed was his build. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was so painfully thin that his bones seemed about to burst through the white skin. His back looked slightly hunched, and not just because of his posture. And all over his back, Athena could see scars; old welts that looked like they could have been made by a length of pipe, or a riding crop. It looked like he'd been whipped. The marks covered his whole back, and even the lower part of his neck was adorned with a few scars. The bare skin of the back of his head, however, was flawless; like a baby's. He had no hair anywhere on his body, and the light from the window reflected slightly off his smooth scalp. He looked like a terminally ill hospital patient; malnourished and going through chemo-therapy. _

_But to her great surprise, he was wearing perfectly pressed black suit trousers, easily worth several hundred pounds, and next to him was a pair of smart, black leather shoes, polished so much that every inch of it acted like a mirror. Athena's father had been a military man, so she knew what it took to get shoes that shiny. Hours and hours of polishing every day. It seemed to contrast with the messy room, looking more like it should have been in the other half._

_She turned to leave, but then she heard the strange boy clear his throat._

_"Hello. You are the new maid, are you not?"_

_His voice… it was the most unnerving thing she'd ever heard. He was whispering, even though there was nobody else there, and it was so, so quiet. Something about it just seemed… wrong._

_Athena tried to smile, and nodded._

_"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for disturbing you; I thought this room was empty."_

_The boy gave a small chuckle, but that too was whispered._

_"I am… surprised that Maud did not warn you; she normally does. It… It is no problem."_

_There was something strange about him… very strange. Every word was clearly pronounced, as if he were making a conscious effort to speak properly. And what about the whispering? That was obviously deliberate. But who would whisper on purpose?_

_"I am sorry…"_

_Athena knew of the many strange children who came to Wammy's House, and already she was used to dealing with the strange, brilliant children. But she had no idea how to treat this one._

_"I… can come back later, if you want."_

_The boy dropped the marker pen to the floor, not bothering to put the lid on, and the tip left a black dot on the carpet. Athena noticed that there were many such dots. But her eyes were quickly drawn to the boy as he stood up. No, that wasn't the right word. _Unfolded_ was more like it. She hadn't noticed it when he had been on one knee, but as he rose upwards, the light casting his shadow on the ruined wall, she realised that he was rather tall. Her father had been a tall man of six-foot-two, and this boy was only slightly shorter than that; maybe five-foot twelve. But his pencil-thin build made him look taller. His neck, which had been bent forwards, was longer than most people's, making his head appear slightly too large. And his legs were incredibly long, and probably just as thin as his arms under the strangely well-kept trousers. Athena actually felt scared of this boy, even though he kept facing the wall._

_"This is _my_ half of the room", he whispered, stressing the word _my_, and there was a very possessive tone to his voice; it reminded her strangely of Gollum from the Lord of the Rings. _

_"Nobody cleans in here; I asked Roger to make sure of that. The maids make so much noise… it hurts my ears. They get into my head and mess everything up and it hurts and…"_

_He stopped, and Athena actually let out a small sigh of relief. His voice had been steadily speeding up, the pitch rising slightly, and she got a sense that underneath the soft whispers and formal words this boy was actually slightly wrong in the head._

_"I… am sorry", he whispered, back to the kind, soft words of before, although it still felt wrong._

_"You may clean James' room if you wish. Not that it needs much cleaning. He does it himself, mostly."  
He sighed._

_"You… are not like the other Maids. I can tell. You think. You care. You are not an idiot, are you?"_

_Athena didn't know what to say; this boy was really starting to scare her._

_"Athena… Even your name suggests that much; the Greek Goddess of wisdom . You have just arrived… your father was a military man before his death one year ago. Your mother died earlier on in your life… I won't make a guess as to the year because there is a very great chance that I may be wrong. However, they left you with nothing, prompting you to take a job here. The others are not like you… they work here just to survive. But you have dreams in your head, do you not?"_

_Athena backed away slightly, becoming aware that she was shaking._

_"How… can you possibly know that?"_

_Her voice was shaky; he was exactly right. Who was this boy?_

_"I heard you come in. It was not a difficult leap."_

_Then he rolled his shoulders slightly, making Athena cringe as the bones actually dislocated, before popping back in. It looked like a disgusting circus trick._

_"I… I would not object to your cleaning my room. If you would like. I… acknowledge that I make a lot more mess than most of the other children. I am disappointed that you were not told this, but then Alex is…"_

_He stopped again; his voice had started to rise once more, and he took a deep breath._

_"Alex is not as efficient as Roger was", he whispered softly._

_Athena didn't say anything, not trusting herself to speak, and the boy inclined his head towards the wall._

_"I can leave, if you would like. The playroom will be empty now; the other children are outside. Then you will not disturb me, and you will be able to do your job."_

_Athena shook her head._

_"You don't have to… I can come back later."_

_The boy shook his head._

_"No, I have…"_

_He chuckled his whisper-chuckle again, apparently amused._

_"I have made up my mind. Thank you for speaking to me… no, you did not speak much. But thank you for listening. You are not like the other Maids. They ignore me. They are scared of me. Are… are you scared of me, Athena?"_

_Athena shakily shook her head._

_"No… no I'm not."_

_He turned around, and a look of shock crossed the Maid's face._

_"You are. But thank you for lying. Perhaps you could come again tomorrow?"_

_Athena tried to look anywhere but his face; she'd gotten the sense that the boy was somehow wrong from his voice, but his face confirmed it. It was completely bland, devoid of expression, with a small, featureless nose, a thin, shapeless mouth and a smooth, round jaw that made him look like a child. His face looked like that of a ten year old. His body like that of an anorexic eighteen year old. She couldn't place his age; only that he was _wrong _somehow. And his eyes… they were what scared her the most. The irises were white. Pure white. He had no colour to his eyes at all, except for the thin ring of black that rimmed his iris, and the black full-stop that was his pupil._

_She didn't want to see him ever again. She wanted to run away from this strange abomination. But his voice there, while still soft, seemed to be pleading with her. So she nodded._

_"I… I could, I guess."_

_The boy smiled, and it looked wrong, and he slowly walked towards the scratched, dirty wardrobe up against one of the walls, opening it. To Athena's surprise, every item of clothing in there was carefully ironed, hung in groups of the same colour and the same type of clothes. All of his trousers were black, and formal, and on one side of the wardrobe hung a large group of pale blue button-up shirts. He took one of these in bony fingers, and carefully undid it, slipping his arms in through the sleeves. Then he turned to Athena, indicating the buttons._

_"Would you mind? I would do it myself, but sometimes my hands shake."_

_Athena put down the bag that she'd forgotten she was holding, and carefully stepped forwards, wary; she had a strange sense that this boy could suddenly turn and attack her. He tried to smile (wrong wrong wrong), and inclined his head. And Athena looked up at his face, so much higher than hers' (she was only a small woman), and then reached out, taking the open hem of his shift gently in her fingers and buttoning up the top one. Then she made her way down, having to drop to one knee in order to get the bottom two buttons, and then stood up, brushing herself off. The boy smiled again, and Athena really wished he wouldn't._

_"Thank you. You are… most kind."_

_The words were obviously forced, like all the other honeyed niceties that he'd spoken, but apparently all of his words were like that. He sat back down on the floor, and put on the shiny leather shoes that had been next to him, standing up but leaving the laces undone. _

_"I will go now, and leave you to do your job. Thank you for listening to me."_

_The boy started to walk out of the door, and Athena found herself staring at the way he walked. Each pace was carefully measured, taking him forwards the exact same distance each time, and seemed to be stepping in time to an inaudible drum beat._

_"Wait", Athena called after him, and the boy turned around, a curious look on his face._

_"What is it?" he whispered._

_ "What… What's your name?" she asked, and the boy smiled (making Athena's stomach twinge with how wrong it was)._

_"I do not really have a name, as such", he whispered._

_"None of us do. But everybody calls me Peace."_

_The name didn't fit at all; not with the boy's appearance, and definitely not with the writing on his walls. But Athena smiled, and unrolled her bin bag, shaking it open and starting to pick up the scattered ready meal packages. They all seemed to be for the same food._

* * *

_Peace walked to the end of the corridor, and then twisted his strange neck to see whether the maid was watching him. She wasn't. With a shrug and a roll of his shoulders, he continued his progress up towards the playroom. Hopefully nobody would disturb him there._

* * *

(Author's Note: Oh yes, I have finally designed a half-decent OC for Death Note. And let's face it, he is pretty awesome, isn't he? It seemed that between the, Light, L, Near and Mello had stolen all the distinctive hair styles, so my solution to make this guy distinctive was just to not have hair. Hint: Peace is probably going to be important. I don't know in what capacity, but he will be.)


	14. Boredom

(Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. Still waiting for more Shinigami, so I thought I'd do a humour chapter today. Lawliet and Ryuk are bored. However, I'm putting a WARNING here just in case; WARNINGS for strong language for the purpose of humour, and mild references to pornography for the purpose of humour. No yaoi (I'm not doing any more of that in this story). Also introducing prude!L and annoying!Ryuk. For those of you who have watched The King's Speech, the humour scene is based off that.)

* * *

Several months passed, and everything was going according to Lawliet's plan. Ryuk wasn't really surprised, but it felt good when things happened the way they were supposed to. A little boring, though. Ryuk's career as Igami Shin took off, and after just two months he had already featured in a few teen magazines, done interviews, and done shoots in Osaka, Nagasaki and Kyoto. However, there had been no call for Lawliet to use his crime fighting talents; even after Kira's death, the public were still scared. Many didn't believe Kira could be killed, and so crime was still at a low rate. One good thing that came of Light Yagami's quest for divinity, then.

Ryuk was now on a steady income, which they kept stored away for a rainy day, living on just enough to keep them comfortable and not doing anything out of the ordinary. Most models went crazy with parties, but already Igami Shin had a reputation for being completely unlike other models.

Ryuk watched Lawliet working from his perch on the coffee table, while eating an incredibly juicy apple. The detective was crouched over his laptop, a toothpick protruding from his mouth, and looking thoroughly bored.

"Hey, Lawliet… did you ever look into the Misa case?"

Lawliet looked up.

"What? Oh, the Amane case? Yes, I talked to Near, and to the people who found her. Misa Amane died of a heart attack."

Ryuk nodded.

"So it was Near?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"No. Near wrote Teru Mikami's name down, but not Misa Amane's. I suspected you, but then I looked at your Death Note. Light Yagami was the last name written in it, taking up a whole page. You really haven't written many names down."

Ryuk levelled a glare at the detective.

"It's looked down on greatly in the Shinigami Realm for a Shinigami to look at another's Death Note without their permission. If I weren't bound to you, I'd write your name down."

Lawliet shrugged.

"But you are bound to me. Anyway, you were asking about the Amane case. Near did not write it, and besides, the Death Notes in his possession have been burnt. If what you say is true, Sidoh's Death Note has been returned to the Shinigami realm, and your notebook is obviously still in your possession."

Ryuk cocked his head.

"So you think that another Shinigami has dropped their note?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"No, actually. Of course, there is a small chance, but more people would have died, and I do not think that you would have been unaware of another Shinigami in the human world."

Ryuk shrugged.

"Some Shinigami can sense the others, but I've never been particularly attentive. I missed Rem and Sidoh, didn't I?"

Lawliet sighed.

"Either way, it is highly unlikely that anybody, having just been given a notebook, would kill Misa Amane, because nobody knew she was the second Kira, and she was a popular figure. There are several other theories, but in all this we forget that heart attacks are a common form of natural death. She probably just had a heart attack due to all of the stress of being the second Kira, along with Light's death. Yes, taking into account what we know of Misa's mentality, that is the most likely solution."

Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"So there's no case, then?"

Lawliet chuckled.

"Your boredom will have to persist for a while longer, Ryuk. However… so will mine. My brain has been without stimulation for some time, and it's getting quite depressing."

Ryuk shrugged, going back to his apple.

"Not my problem, really. Hey, we should get a Playstation. Then we can play video games!"

Lawliet raised an eyebrow.

"A Playstation? You mean the games console? That's an odd idea. I suppose mindlessly pressing buttons could assuage some of this mind-numbing boredom…"

He clicked a few times on his laptop, briefly typed, and then his enter.

"There. I've placed an order; it should be coming tomorrow."

Ryuk grinned; he remembered well the days he spent playing Mario Kart with Light.

"I can't wait. Video games are just… they're my favourite thing apart from apples."  
Lawliet smiled tolerantly, and went back to his laptop.

* * *

After a while, Ryuk let out a low chuckle. He was so bored… and he had an idea. He grinned, reasoning that as they were going to have to flat share for longer than most people live, they may as well know about each other. Ryuk was going to start asking awkward questions.

"So, Lawliet… when you're bored, what exactly do you do on that laptop?"

Lawliet looked up, looking somewhat confused.

"I check the news, I look for updates on cases worldwide, I bulk-order sweet food… occasionally, if I really have nothing else that I can do, I read. Sir Arthur Conan Doyle is a personal favourite at the moment, even if some of his plots are utterly transparent."

Ryuk raised an eyebrow (he could do that, now that he had eyebrows).

"That's it? No dirty pictures, no explicit videos?"

Lawliet returned the gesture of a raised eyebrow.

"Are you asking me whether I watch pornography, Ryuk?"

Ryuk chuckled.

"It would be ironic, yes."

Lawliet continued to level his cynical stare at him, and Ryuk threw his hands up.

"What? Even Light used to do it sometimes."

Lawliet nodded slowly.

"In answer to your question, Ryuk, no, I do not watch pornography. I did once when a case required it, and that was it. Films that are simply people having intercourse are a pointless way for hormone driven males to deal with those hormones without having to risk rejection and doing it themselves."

Ryuk was laughing now, and Lawliet cocked his head in that curious look again.

"What?"

Ryuk managed to stop laughing.

"Seriously? Having intercourse?"

Lawliet shrugged.

"Yes. What is your point?"

Ryuk laughed.

"You really are a prude; you can't even say it. Come on, I dare you."

"To do what?"

"Repeat that sentence properly. The word is sex, Lawliet, not Intercourse. Even a Shinigami knows that, and we can't have sex."

Lawliet shrugged.

"Irrelevant, considering that now you are human, having sex is now an option for you."

"Just say it, Lawliet?"

"Say what?"

"You know what. You are such a prude, it's unbelievable."

Lawliet looked down, somewhat confused, and then looked up.

"Sex", he said simply, and Ryuk laughed hysterically.

"You… you're just unbelievable. Now drop the F-bomb."

Lawliet really was confused this time.

"The F-bomb."

Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"Fuck. Say it."

Lawliet shook his head.

"What point is there to this?"

"None at all. Just do it!"

"Why?"

Ryuk sighed.

"Because I'm bored. And trust me, this is making me less bored."

Lawliet shrugged, bobbing his head from side to side in a gesture that meant he was weighing it up.

"Fuck", he murmured with bored disinterest.

"Shout it!"

"FUCK!" Lawliet yelled, and it was surprisingly loud. Ryuk's eyebrows shot up, and he recoiled.

"Alright, alright… impressive…"

But Lawliet wasn't done yet.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fucking shit! Balls! Fuck! Shit!"

He jumped up to his feet, hands clenched into fists, and started to pace angrily around the room, screaming obscenities at various items of furniture.

"Bollocks!"

Ryuk nodded, now on his feet.

"Good, good, keep going!"

"Bollocks! Bollocks! Bollocks! Fuck and shit and balls and dick, twat, crap, wanker and…"

Then his voice fell.

"Tits", he finished anticlimactically, and Ryuk was silent for almost a second before bursting out laughing.

Lawliet, however, was breathing heavily from his tirade, and a smile flashed across his face.

"That… felt good. Surprisingly so, in fact."

Ryuk chuckled.

"It relieves stress. You should swear more often."

Lawliet raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged.

"Fucking right", he said in that bored, monotonous tone, and Ryuk snorted. It sounded like one of those computer programs that reads the text you type.

"Maybe not, actually."

Lawliet jumped back up onto the sofa, and went back to his laptop. Ryuk ate another apple.

Life went on.

* * *

(Author's Note: Yeah, this fic can't be serious all the time. Hope you liked; I had so much fun writing that. Sorry if anybody was offended, but I did rate the fic T, and I did put a WARNING at the start of the chapter. If anything even slightly likely to cause offence crops up, I will put a warning for it. However, unless anybody specifically asks me to, I won't put warnings up for strong language unless there's a lot of it (like the previous chapter). Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting. Keep sending in Shinigami ideas, and the plot will start up quicker (I have the idea pretty much mapped out; just waiting on you guys. Until next time, people.)


	15. Fences

__(Author's Note: This is basically just a flashback, sorry guys. I'm running out of ideas to fill the time before I get more Shinigamis. I only have two so far, and really want to have a bigger range. I may just have to use one of those two, but it's no fun otherwise. Anyway, hope you like; gives you some insight into our favourite new OC.)

* * *

_Wammy's House – Several Years Ago_

_Second. Second place _again_. Mello clenched his fists, not willing to loose it in front of the other children by the results board, and turned, wordlessly stalking away. He saw Linda look after him, obviously considering following, but she decided against it. Everybody did. Nobody really liked Mello._

_He walked down the corridoor out into the gardens, going right up to the line of trees near the edge of the grounds. He found the familiar log that he'd hauled there earlier that year, and sat down. This was his spot. _

_He bowed his head, hands flopping uselessly over his knees, and gritted his teeth._

Near_._

_It was _always_ Near._

_Ever since the albino had arrived at Wammy's House, Mello had been humiliated beyond belief. He had been the star student. L himself had spoken to him and told him stories. He was to be L's successor; he alone would have that right now that A had killed himself and B had run away. But now Near, the tactless, childish _freak_ had taken that from him._

* * *

_Mello was just getting angry enough to scream when he heard the sound of flesh on metal. Somebody was hitting the metal fencing. He knew the sound well enough; he'd often punched at the fence. Mello looked around; it was coming from the other side. He stood up and walked through the final row of trees, and he came to the fence. There was a boy standing outside the fence, gripping it with his left hand, and there was a large, twisted bundle at his feet. The boy looked to be a similar age to Mello himself, with a muscled, stocky build, a chiselled, square jaw, a small smattering of acne around his chin and short, blonde hair that was spiked with what appeared to be sweat. He was dressed in tatty, ripped jeans and a brown T-shirt, soaked in sweat. He wore no shoes. He was a good looking boy, but the smell coming off of him was horrible. Like he'd been running a marathon through silage._

_The bundle at his feet was covered in a huge, brown coat, and it appeared to be some kind of human curled up, although Mello couldn't be sure._

_The boy looked up and saw Mello, and a weary, relieved smile broke out across his face. He quickly said something in a foreign language to the bundle, and turned back to Mello._

_"Is this... House of Wammy?"_

_His accent was definitely from Eastern Europe; maybe Russian, or the Ukraine._

_Mello chuckled slightly at the phrasing._

_"Yeah, this is Wammy's House. You're not allowed in, though."_

_The boy frowned._

_"We... they tell us to come here. They say House of Wammy is the place we go to."_

_Mello raised an eyebrow._

_"Who told you?"_

_"Man. Funny man with black eyes... no, black... bags? Shadows under his eyes. Told me... name was L."_

_Mello's eyes widened. L? No, they were lying. But how two kids had found out about Wammy's House..._

_"Okay, look. I'll... I'll go get Roger. He'll know what to do. Can you wait here?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"I wait. Be fast."_

_Mello looked down towards the bundle, a horrible idea suddenly coming into his head._

_"What's in the coat?"_

_The boy looked down, seeming almost ashamed._

_"What's in the coat?"_

_The boy sighed._

_"There... there is child in the coat. Please get help."_

_Mello wanted to ask more questions, but there was a pleading look in the boy's eyes that demanded urgency._

_"I'll be right back", Mello said quickly, and broke into a run, back towards the main building._

* * *

_Roger and Mello stood outside the infirmary, watching as two of the nurse pored over the boy who was now on the bed. He was painfully thin, so much so that his ribs were pressing against the skin, his elbows looked like they were trying to escape, and his spine, hunched over slightly at the top, was so taught against the skin you could see the individual vertebrae. It made Mello feel sick just looking at it. The boy was naked save for a pair of filthy, muddy, piss-stained shorts, which one of the nurses, after apllying a clip to her nose, cut off with surgical scissors. He had no hair on his body whatsoever, giving him an almost alien appearence. The boy was on his front, unconscious, and Mello could clearly see the horrible, painful looking gashes all over his back. The ones that were scabbedover now looked like they'd come from a pipe or a riding crop, but there were knew ones, shallower but longer, that Mello knew came from getting caught on barbed wire. This boy, who looked ten yearsold at the most, was a mess, and the nurses were starting to panic._

_The blond boy stood by his side for a moment, before turning towards the door and walking out. He nodded to Mello, and then looked at Roger._

_"I... I must leave, now. Yes. But you will look after him?"_

_Roger was taken aback._

_"What? I'm sorry, we don't just take in children off the streets..."_

_The boy chuckled._

_"L said that you do. Do not worry... this boy is... clever. Great brain. He will be good. But I can not stay here."_

_Roger shook his head._

_"I'm going to need a little more information than that."_

_The boy shook his head._

_"I know nothing... I find him in Poland on way to UK. He is very clever."_

_Roger closed his eyes._

_"Look, we can't take him in. He could have family."_

_The boy shook his head._

_"No. No, I kill them, see?"_

_Roger's eyebrows shot up, as did Mello's, and the boy chuckled._

_"I go now. Please, look after him."_

_Roger was gaping slightly, but nodded weakly._

_"Uh... does he have a name?"_

_The boy nodded._

_"He knows his name. He not tell you. Call him... Let him choose."_

_The boy turned to Mello._

_"Thank you for help."_

_He held out his hand. Mello hesitantly shook it, and the boy walked towards the door._

_"Keep him safe", he called behind him, and then walked out of the door, never to be seen again._


	16. Annoyance

(Author's Note: Okay guys, something you should know about me is that I am very easily obsessed, and have a very short attention span. And right now, my creativity is straining towards Peace, my fabulous new OC. So, until I iron out the final details of the plot and get more Shinigami designs (I'm sorry to keep banging on about that) I will be mostly writing about him. That shouldn't bother too many of you, as the two people who reviewed that chapter said he was a really cool OC, but I apologize to those of you who only really read this to see L. That said, it's the product of my mind now (and Shinigami117's for the idea) and my mind will do what it will. That is all. Apart from that, enjoy…)

* * *

_Wammy's House_

_Peace continued to walk up the hall, passing the remainder of the doors and opening the door at the end of the hall that led towards the playrooms. He was doing his best to ignore the sound of the hoovers coming from the dorms; they got in his head and messed everything up. He hummed to himself, a structured electronic tune that he'd found online, to keep the sound out, and it worked. Eventually he found the playrooms, and picked the one furthest from the noice. The one where the window only overlooked another part of the building. He hated views almost as much as he hated unnecessary noise. Before he could go in, though, he heard footsteps, fast footsteps, coming up the other stairs towards him, and quickly walked inside. _Speaking of unnecessary noise…

_It was Quiver. _

_"Hey! Hey Peace! Wait up!"_

_Peace gritted his teeth, humming even louder, and quickly entered the playroom, dropping down to one knee on the floor and looking around. He winced slightly as his bones protested the motion, but ignored it. Then the door opened again, and Quiver bounced in. _

* * *

_She was a slim, petite girl of average height, with incredibly tanned skin and bright blue eyes. And the thing instantly noticeable about her was her clothes. They varied, but today she was dressed in baggy, brown harem pants with beaded rope hanging from the waistband, and a small, yellow waistcoat with no buttons, instead done up with beaded rope through the button holes. Her tanned face was heart shaped and friendly, with a slightly hard edge to her jaw and nose, and her ears were pierced in multiple places; in fact, a Native American Dream Catcher hung from her right earlobe, resting lightly against her shoulder._

_She wore simple, brown flip-flops on her feet, which showed off the intricate Henna patterns inked onto them. The same patterns were present on the backs of her hands. Her fingers were adorned with many wooden rings, her wrists heavy with bangles, and there were several of bracelets around her ankles as well. However, despite all of this, her most striking and, some might say, defining feature was her hair. Naturally it was probably brown, but Quiver had dyed it blonde at some point, and now it fell in tight, beaded dreadlocks halfway down her back. Different bits of it were dyed different colours; she had a pink dreadlock at the front, several ones alternating between pink and green near the back, and a variety of other colours hidden inside. There were normal hair extensions of varying colour clipped in there, she had threaded a huge variety of coloured beads onto her dreadlocks, and there was even a small chain hanging down her back, fixed somewhere in there. The whole mess was kept off her face by a pale yellow bandana that was pulled back off her forehead. That too had beads on string hanging from it, and there were several paperclips fixed to it, as well as hairgrips, safety pins and even a pair of headphones. _

_Everything about this girl was mad and chaotic, and she constantly annoyed Peace to no end._

_"Hey Peace, aren't you supposed to be using your wheelchair?"_

_Peace gritted his teeth, rocking back and forwards slightly, and picking up one of the toy animals; a giraffe._

_"It is downstairs", he whispered, keeping his voice soft and calm._

Make people strain to hear you_, Roger had said, back when Peace had a temper worse than Mello's._

_Quiver frowned, obviously disappointed, and Peace knew why; she loved pushing him around on it._

_"Well what about your stick?"  
He refused to let anybody call it a cane; it made him sound like an old man with a disability._

_"That too is downstairs; Rae and the others took advantage of my session yesterday and put them both under the stairs,"  
Quiver frowned, skipping into the room and flopping down on her belly next to Peace, kicking her feet up in the air._

_"They're so mean. Why don't you tell anybody?"_

_Peace made the giraffe trot around the room, and then gave up and threw it violently across the room so that its neck broke against the wall. Near would have thrown a fit, but Near wasn't here. Near was off playing at being L._

_Peace knew that Quiver would have winced as he threw it, well aware of the dangers, and would now be trying not to act any differently now; she always pretended not to notice when Peace lost it a little bit, but he knew that he creeped her out. He creeped everybody out. But unlike everybody else, Quiver continued to pester him. She'd even convinced herself that they were friends._

_The bald boy breathed in deep, aware that if Alex found out about the giraffe, he would throw a fit almost as bit as the one Near would have thrown, and forced himself once more to whisper calmly, taking a small Meccano car from the box and unscrewing one of the bolts._

_"I tell nobody about it because it does not affect me; I never use my wheelchair unless forced to, and my stick is rarely used either. Let the less intelligent children have their fun, and eventually they will get bored."_

_Near had told him that. Peace had never liked Near. Never liked how everything was so easy for him, how Roger and L ate out of the palm of his hand. Maybe it was just because Mello had acted like his brother during his first year, but Peace hadn't liked Near at all. He gave good advice, however, when it came to bullying; simply ignore it. It doesn't matter, and it is the bullies who are effected most because the time spent bullying you is time they could be studying to do better than you._

_Mello, on the other hand, was always urging him to fight back and to hit them with his stick. He'd done that once._

_Only once._

_Quiver sighed sympathetically, and Peace ignored her, as ever, unscrewing another bolt of the Meccano car and gritting his teeth as his hands started to tremor slightly. He hated this; the clumsiness. The inability to do small, complex things. Alex thought he had ADHD, but Peace disagreed; he was able to sit still, doing nothing but thinking, for hours on end. Maybe that counted as fidgeting; mental fidgeting. And when he wasn't thinking enough, maybe he started to shake? It was a theory he had considered before, and he entertained it still._

_He put the Meccano down, closed his eyes, counted to ten in his head, and then picked it up again, working quicker this time so that he would make more progress before he started to shake. Quiver looked at him curiously for a while, and then sighed, propping herself up with her elbows._

_"So… First place in the test scores again, Peace. That's incredible."_

_Peace didn't speak, finally dealing with that troublesome bolt and removing the metal lolly-stick with holes in it. He placed it separately to the nuts and bolts, parallel to the wall. _

_"I got second", she tried, voice rising as if seeking approval. Peace didn't respond; just ignore them and they go away._

_"James was so mad", she laughed, trying to cover up her disappointment at Peace's lack of reaction to her achievement._

_"He took one look at the rankings, shot me a glare that could curdle milk, and then stormed back to his friends. It's starting to get scarily like what happened with Mello."_

_Peace looked up, and Quiver allowed herself some silent congratulations; she'd hit the right note again. Peace always listened whenever Mello was mentioned. Mello was the first person at Wammy's house he'd spoken to; one of the only people, in fact. Peace was selectively mute to all but a few who he either respected or felt some degree of not-disdain for. Roger was one, Quiver herself was another (purely because she wouldn't stop pestering him until he spoke to her), and Alex was another, even though Peace was clearly not impressed by him. Maybe it was just because Alex was in charge now. There were a few other people, James included, who he would spare words for occasionally, but none like Mello. He would actively go up and talk to Mello; the older, blonde-haired-and-NOT-ginger boy was something akin to a hero to Peace. His death had hit Peace hard, and made him even more antisocial. _

_The hairless boy looked at Quiver for the first time._

_"No", he whispered, and this time there was a slight edge to his voice. Peace realised this, and quickly corrected it._

_"James has nothing in common with Mello save for the obsessive drive to do better, which was an admirable trait in Mello but is an annoyance in James. And I certainly have nothing in common with Near… except that both of us can not stand you."_

_Quiver recoiled, moving into a crouching position and shuffling away from him. He was so cruel, sometimes. No, it was almost all the time. It would be alright if she knew that he just didn't think before he spoke, but the problem was that she knew that he always thought very carefully before he said anything. That was how he worked, and the way he had done things ever since Roger and Mello had taken him in for that first session._

_"I'm sorry", Quiver managed, but Peace shook his head._

_"No, I apologize. That was wrong of me."_

_He didn't mean it one bit, just like he hadn't meant the insult; neither had anything to do with his actual feelings, but had been carefully thought out in his disturbed mind as the things that would affect her most. _

_Quiver just nodded, and stood up._

_"Well, I should probably… go downstairs, or something. I… I can get your stick if you want. Or your wheelchair."_

_Peace didn't look up, having finished dismantling the Meccano and started putting it back together._

_"What class do we have next?" he whispered._

_Quiver thought for a minute, and then grinned._

_"Psychology."_

Great_, Peace groaned internally._

Another lesson where Mr Edman can show me off as a prize example of somebody not right in the head.

_Psychology was down the stairs and across the tennis courts in the other building. Peace nodded._

_"Would you fetch my stick?"_

_Quiver frowned._

_"Can't I get your wheelchair? Cause I…"_

_Peace shook his head._

_"No. Walking with the aid of a stick is one thing; being paraded around Wammy's House in a wheelchair is another thing entirely. The stick will do fine, thank you Quiver."_

_Quiver nodded, and looked at him for a while before sighing heavily and skipping half-heartedly down the hall towards the stairs. Peace finished the Meccano car, and sent it skidding along the carpet into the wall._

* * *

(Author's Note: Whoa. I really, really _love_ this character. Like, seriously love this character. So interesting… Now, I have some thank you's to dish out. Thank you to TeamLNMM for her splendid analysis of Near and L, and her wonderful fanfiction; anybody reading this, check out her profile and read Bonding Experience and its sequel. Another thank you to TeamLNMM for taking the time to write me a lovely PM in reply to mine, and to explain in more detail her views and ideas about Asperger's Syndrome, which has greatly helped the development of Peace. So peace and love to you, my dear *gives cookie*. Another thank you to my brother, who won't be reading this, but deserves thanks anyway, for all the annoying, fascinating little habits, tics and social mannerisms that have so inspired Peace's character. No matter what I shout at you, I do harbour some sort of brotherly affection for you that may or may not be similar to love. Thank you to all the lovely individuals who have reviews, read or favourited this story, and a massive thank you to those two people who have sent in their Shinigami designs so far. I want more!1

And finally thank you once again to Shinigami117 for her fabulous idea that started this whole thing. Until next time, peeps.)


	17. Osiris

(Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize profusely for the appalling delay; that was ages. You guys must have been so bored, now that your whole reason for living was put on hold for more than a day. However, I have a great many excuses for my absence. The first of these is that I went back to school, and had lots of homework. That and the stress of a new school made it rather difficult to write. Another reason is that I lost computer access for a day because I was being antisocial and not interacting with family (because I was too busy writing this). But the main reason, if I'm honest, is that I was watching anime. Guess what, guys. There is actually other anime out there besides Death Note *gasps*! And now I would like to shamelessly advertise the one I was watching. This one is an anime barely anybody has heard of, but is literally one of the best anime's I have ever had the privilege of watching (only Death Note exceeds it). It's called 'Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo', but if you want to watch it on Animefreaktv (which is by far the best free anime streaming website ever), you will find it under just Gankutsuou. It's amazing; it's basically a sci-fi retelling of Alexander Dumas's epic masterwork 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. And the Count in the anime is just the most epic anime villain that doesn't have insane powers (except that he can't be killed). Anyway, watch it. In fact, stop reading this right now and watch all twenty-four episodes. I'll wait…

Alright, I lied; I won't wait. But what I will do is demand that you watch it afterwards. It is well worth it (and the colours… my god).

Anyway, enough raving; on with the eagerly awaited next chapter. I promise you, things are starting to finally get moving.)

* * *

_Wammy's House_

_Peace rarely listened in Psychology. He rarely listened in any subjects, for that matter, save for Mathematics and Deduction. Sometimes if a particular topic within the subject interested him, he would revise it, but he preferred to learn on his own than to listen to a teacher telling him how to think. So in this particular Psychology class, he simply turned his chair to the right, drummed his fingers lightly along the smooth, polished handle of his stick (which was, in actuality, a rather finely made cane of thin mahogany), and stared with intense concentration at the piece of wall directly in front of him, running through the latest problem that had presented itself to him. Currently, that was the Kira Case. _

_The third L, or Near, had apparently solved it, but there were still many aspects that Peace didn't understand, despite the way he had been following it closely. Something didn't add up… something about the notebooks. This often happened with Peace; he knew something, but he couldn't retrace the steps his mind had taken to come to that conclusion. It got really annoying sometimes…_

_Peace heard the footsteps coming towards the classroom before anybody else; his hearing did seem to be more acute than most other people hear (except Near, who had always had better hearing than him), and immediately identified them as belonging to Alex. Now what was Alex doing here?_

_The door opened, and Alex walked in. He was a man of average height and average build, with lightly bronzed skin, sharp, fair eyelashes, and light brown hair that fell down to his shoulders in slight curls. He always wore ridiculously bright shirts, which greatly annoyed Peace, who for some reason was extremely agitated in the presence of such bright colours. Today it was green, which short of orange was the colour that annoyed Peace the most. Mr Edman looked towards the door, and his eyebrows shot up._

_"Mr Rothwell, sir…"_

_Alex chuckled._

_"Call me Alex, Peter."_

_Mr Edman inclined his head._

_"As you wish, sir… to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Alex chuckled._

_"Oh, don't look so worried; it's nothing, really. I just need to take Peace out, if that's alright."_

_Peace closed his eyes, sighing; he really shouldn't be surprised. He pressed one hand against the table, using that and his stick to pull himself up. He saw Quiver start, obviously intent on getting up and helping him, but with a slight grimace he managed it. Then he looked at Alex, whose face was level with his, and forced himself to take a deep breath, before whispering softly,_

_"Where am I needed, Alex?"_

_Alex motioned towards the door, and Peace followed him out._

_"So what has happened, Alex? I presume it is something to do with Near… has he asked for my help?"_

_Alex chuckled, and shook his head._

_"No… No it's not that."_

_Peace cocked his head curiously, and Alex sighed, thinking carefully about his words._

_"Osiris is coming back for a few days… he's almost here, and he asked to see you."_

_Peace, despite his usual lack of emotions, broke into a grin. Alex covered his eyes with his hand, sighing._

* * *

_Peace fidgeted restlessly with the cuff of his shirt and the top of his stick as he waited in the annoying red waiting chairs in Alex's office. Osiris had asked to see him. He had specifically asked to see _him_._

_The hairless genius was never one to idolise anybody, being far too logical for that, but there were two people who Peace respected more than any others, and held special affection for. One of these was Mello, who had been his first friend and had looked after him during those first few years. The other was Osiris, who Peace hadn't seen since his departure from the institution two years ago._

_Peace had noticed that Alex seemed slightly more nervous that usual, and stifled a chuckle; Roger's briefing on him obviously hadn't been what he'd expected. Alex had never met him, but he was still worried. And Peace found that slightly amusing, if somewhat predictable. I mean, Alex was new to his job. And who, in his position, wouldn't be worried about the return of the only student to ever be kicked out of Wammy's House._

_Peace heard the footsteps before Alex did. It was just one at first, like the sound of a cricket ball being dropped onto the wooden floor. Then, over a second later, another one, marginally louder than the first. And as they neared, Peace shuffled in his seat, like a little boy waiting for his Christmas present to finally be handed over. The brass doorknob turned, and the door was slowly opened, creaking as it did so. And a familiar voice – deep, gravelly, with a slightly sharp American twinge to it – spoke from the doorway._

_"Peace. You've grown."_

* * *

_Alex had seen the boy's file, and had seen the sketch Linda drew of him. But nothing he'd seen or read could have prepared him for the shock of seeing Osiris. The boy in the sketch had been just that; a boy in his teenage years. But the person in front of him was a grown man, and one who had seen more of life than he had._

_First off, he was very tall, with a well built, commanding presence that seemed to dominate the room. His clothes added to that intimidating aura, with the knee length, crimson leather coat, the bulky, black combat boots, leather trousers and black T-shirt riddled with bullet holes giving the appearance of one used to violence. _

_His face, unlike many at Wammy's House, wasn't any unusual colour; just your average cream pink, but his sharp, angular features still gave it that almost vampiric quality that gave Alex the chills. His hair was long and dyed black, falling in wavy strands over his back, shoulders and face, hiding his eyes and forehead from view, but they didn't hide the easy, self-assured smirk across his face._

_His hands were thrust deep into the pockets of his coat, but still Alex was wary._

_Just as Peace started to rise, Alex put a hand on his shoulder, and walked as commandingly as he could towards the raven-haired boy._

_"Osiris", he acknowledged, voice unusually stiff. Alex was normally at ease, confident in his position as Headmaster and confident in his ability to deal with the students of Wammy's House. He wasn't confident here. Nobody was confident around Osiris unless they were on his side._

_Osiris smiled long and lazily._

_"Alex Rothwell…"_

_His voice was laden with that sharp edge often found in movie villains._

_"I heard that you'd taken over from old Roger. Wish that had happened sooner; you could have invited me back."_

_Alex levelled a stern look at Osiris, remembering the procedure Roger had mailed him._

_"Osiris… if you wish to stay here a second longer, I will have to request that you relinquish any weapons you might have on your person."_

_The raven-haired man chuckled._

_"Don't you trust me, Alex?"_

_Alex looked away._

_"Roger was very clear on the correct protocol for dealing with you, Osiris."_

_Osiris laughed, throwing his head backwards._

_"Protocol? I'm so flattered."  
Alex shook his head._

_"Enough games, Osiris. There's a bowl on my desk. All your weapons go in there, and stay there for the remainder of your visit."_

_Osiris rolled his eyes, and reached inside of his coat._

_"Nobody is to touch these, Alex. My weapons are worth more to me than any life in this place… Peace aside. I'll kill anyone who touches them. Do you believe me?"_

_Alex looked into Osiris' eyes, and after a few moments, nodded shakily. Osiris smiled easily._

_"Good; nice to know we're on the same page."_

_Then Osiris pulled his hand out of his coat, and held firmly in his grip was one of the most incredible guns Alex had ever seen. Which was saying something, considering Watari had had a large collection of guns that was still stored at Wammy's house. This weapon was a semi-automatic pistol, but it was far larger than any he had seen outside of Anime, with a barrel at least twelve inches long. The gun gleamed like silver, and there was actually silver chasing down the barrel, as well as ornate inscriptions along the bottom half. Engraved on the right-hand side of the barrel were the words, _'Is That A Dagger I See Before Me?'

_On the left-hand side, the name of the gun was etched into the metal; _'Macbeth'.

_Osiris held it firmly, as if he were about to shoot, his finger slipping easily around the trigger. Alex subconsciously moved between Osiris and Peace, and the black-haired gunslinger laughed, spinning it around his finger._

_"The safety's on, fuckwit."_

_Alex recoiled slightly at the sudden obscenity, as Osiris flipped the gun into the air, catching it by the barrel and putting it into the bowl._

_"Macbeth is very dear to me. If you loose it, I'll blow your head off."_

_Then Osiris proceeded to disarm, pulling several revolvers from his coat, knives from his belt, boots and hidden coat pockets, a scary amount of high explosive, also from his coat, and, as the final shock, a huge, footlong machete from the sleeve of his coat. All of these were put into the bowl, and when Osiris backed away, Alex let out a sigh of relief._

_"I'm unarmed", Osiris proclaimed, spreading his arms wide._

_"Now Peace, come on and give me a hug."_

_Peace all but leapt out of his chair, and Osiris gently took the bald boy in his arms, holding him as if he could break at any minute. Which was, scientifically speaking, true. Peace smiled, which was a rarity by all accounts, and pressed his head into Osiris' shoulder (the raven-haired man was somehow even taller than Peace, who was known as the tallest student at Wammy's House when standing up._

_"Peace… I've missed you, little man."_

_Peace closed his eyes, and sighed deeply._

_"I've missed you too…" he whispered._

* * *

_Osiris' eyebrows shot up as he entered Peace's room._

_"Whoa, this place isn't like I remembered it. What's with all the writing?"_

_Peace, leaning heavily on his stick, walked after him into the room._

_"I don't know. I just felt like it."_

_Osiris chuckled._

_"What's up with the whispering, little man?"_

_Peace closed his eyes._

_"Roger told me to do it. It has since become subconscious. It helps me with control."_

_Osiris rolled his eyes, flopping down onto Peace's bed mat._

_"Damn, and there I was hoping they'd kept Crazy Peace. Ah well, I guess it's for the best. How've you been? You never wrote."_

_Peace looked down at the floor._

_"I apologize. Writing has become increasingly difficult for me recently. At least, writing of any considerable length. And you never left any way for me to contact you anyway, so it is inconceivable that I could have."_

_Osiris chuckled._

_"Yeah, well that's the Peace I know. Your plans always go exactly like you say they will."_

_Peace looked up._

_"Pardon me? What do you mean by that?"_

_Osiris shrugged._

_"Oh, you'll get it eventually."_

_He looked towards the door and broke out into a smile._

_"Hey Orchid, you took your time."_

_Peace was surprised, and looked towards the door. There was a woman standing there, of about twenty years of age, with long, black hair that fell to her chest, a sly, cruel face and a tattoo of a flowery vine travelling up one side of her face. She was dressed in clothes that made even Peace, who had reached a point where this never normally happened, turn red. Stiletto heeled shoes, a tight leather skirt so short that Peace could see the lace of her panties and the skin of her buttocks, almost transparent stockings, and a strange sort of leather harness across her chest; it was, effectively, a leather brassiere held in place by a stiff leather strap that ran down the centre of her body to her navel, which then extended into a leather belt around her midriff, eliminating the need for straps. Two gun holsters were attached to her the outside of her thighs. One contained a small Beretta handgun, and the other, far bigger, contained a larger, more familiar gun._

_Osiris grinned._

_"Thank you for bringing Macbeth back to me. I feel naked without him."_

_The woman purred seductively, and sauntered into the room._

_"Naked, huh? Maybe I should deprive you more often."_

_She swaggered with a grace that reminded Peace very much of a cat, and he chuckled as Osiris got quickly to his feet, walking towards her. As they met, she stood up on tiptoes, her delicate fingers playing with his collar, and his hand went to her bare back, their lips almost touching, Osiris raised an eyebrow._

_"But I get so cranky without my Macbeth."_

_Orchid took the gun out and lifted the back of his coat, slipping the beautiful weapon down the back of his trousers._

_"Oh, you know I love you when you're cranky."_

_She kissed him quickly, darting in and pecking him on the lips, and then did the same again, this time nipping the corner of his mouth. Osiris smiled at her with a look often seen in the eyes of newlyweds, and wrapped one arm around her lithe body, turning to Peace. _

_"Orchid, I'd like you to meet Peace, my little brother from another mother."_

_Orchid smiled, showing off beautifully white teeth._

_"A pleasure", she purred smoothly, rolling the 'r' ever-so-slightly. Peace decided that there was a slight Italian lilt to her accent._

_"Osiris has told me all about you."_

_Peace inclined his head, waiting for Osiris to introduce this strange woman,. And he did not disappoint._

_"A Peace, this is Orchid. She's… my fiancée."_

_Peace didn't respond except to raise one hairless eyebrow by a fraction of an inch, and turning at last to Orchid._

_"Well then in that case, the pleasure is mine."_

_He'd heard those words in a film, and they sounded right. He continued._

_"Osiris was always considered attractive; it makes sense that he should end up with a woman as lovely as yourself."_

_Those words would have been perfect, if not for the whisper that they were delivered in. Orchid didn't seem to notice, and smiled, extricating herself from Osiris' arm and dropping to one knee in front of Peace, tilting his chin up with her forefinger. Her long fingernails were painted black, Peace noted._

_"Hmm, those eyes are truly delicious. Osiris wasn't lying; there is no colour at all."_

_Peace would normally have made a remark about the scientific invalidity of that statement, but he was faced with a beautiful woman dressed in what could only be described as sex gear for the first time in his life. Despite his great brain, he had other things on his mind. However, as such things were an impossibility for him, he was able to think clearly enough to hold polite conversation and to keep deducing._

_Orchid cupped his cheek, and flashed him a brilliant smile before standing back up, going back into Osiris' arms._

_The raven-haired man chuckled._

_"I met Orchid almost a year ago, now…"_

_Orchid laughed derisively, winking at Peace._

_"Believe it or not, we met fucking the same woman."_

_Osiris choked slightly, obviously having wanted to keep that fact a secret, but Peace simply inclined his head, keeping his cool demeanour. However, inside, his head was whirring, somewhat embarrassed._

Fucking is a vulgar term for having sex, so they would have met having sex… women can have sex with other women? And with multiple partners? How strange…

_Osiris laughed._

_"Yes, I suppose you're right Orchid. Well, we met up afterwards…"_

_Orchid smiled, pecking his cheek._

_"And promptly fell in love. He asked me just two days ago, actually."_

_Peace nodded, trying for a smile. The looks on their faces told him not to bother._

_"I am happy for you."_

_Orchid smiled fondly at him, and Osiris turned to his fiancée, face suddenly serious. He actually looked a little nervous._

_"Did you bring it?"_

_Orchid chuckled.  
"Of course I did, darling. I'm smarter than you, remember?"_

_Peace raised his eyebrow/skin-above-his-eye again. Osiris was the smartest person he knew same for himself and Near. Osiris laughed, and kissed her again, running a finger through her hair._

_"Of course you are, babe."_

_Peace sighed; the romantic gestures were interrupting his deductions._

_"Osiris... why are you really here? And what was it so important for Orchid to bring?"_

_Osiris looked caught out for a minute, and then smiled sheepishly._

_"Never could get anything past you... you really are a genius. Just like you told me; you got it straight away."_

_"Got what?" Peace enquired flatly..._

* * *

_Osiris looked nervously towards Orchid, and she nodded slightly. Reassured by his fiancée's affirmative, he slowly dipped his hand into his jacket pocket._

_"Read this", he chuckled, and pulled the small, folded sheet of paper from his pocket._

_"You wrote us some instructions a while ago..."_

_Peace cocked his head, obviously rather confused, but extended his skeletal hand._

_"I think I would remember writing something like that. I am slightly worried that I do not, but..."_

_He took the paper, and unfolded it. His expression didn't change once, and he scanned it through before extending his other hand. Osiris took a ring from his pocket, and slid it onto Peace's finger. The bald boy then folded the piece of paper as small as it would go, and slipped it into the space between the metal and his skin. Then he looked up at Osiris._

_"You have my wheelchair?"_

_Orchid snorted derisively, and gestured to the door._

_"Please, it was child's play."_

_Peace nodded._

_"Thank you, Orchid. Thank you, Osiris. You have been most helpful."_

_There was nothing audibly different about his soft whisper, but if one listened very, very closely, it sounded almost... hungry. There was a slight underlying hunger, a yearning, to his voice that wasn't there before. He held out his hand, and Orchid took it, helping him up to his feet. Osiris heard his bones creak, but didn't comment; Peace had always hated people making any sort of comment about his infirmities. Peace rolled his shoulders again in that creepy way of his, and brushed down his shirt._

_"And everything is prepared?"_

_Osiris nodded._

_"Yep. I followed your instructions to the letter. My men are on standby right now, waiting for the word."_

_Peace nodded, smiling again (to their obvious distaste), and put his hands on Osiris' shoulders._

_"I am very pleased. Would you mind alerting them now?"_

_Osiris shook his head._

_"We get you out first."_

_Peace thought for a second, and then nodded, to Osiris' relief._

_"Do you have my letter?"_

_Osiris nodded._

_"Yes. It's addressed to Roger, but Alex won't care..."_

_Peace frowned._

_"No, with Roger gone we cannot afford to leave it. That will indicate that my departure is premeditated... did you think to bring paper?"_

_Osiris shook his head, looking away._

_"Not any that would be practical for you to use... I'm sorry, I should have thought of..."_

_Peace shook his head._

_"No, this is only a minor setback, and not any fault of yours. I have already relied far too heavily on you. My laptop is on the floor. Please open Microsoft Word and write a message there that I will dictate to you."_

_Osiris crouched down and opened up the laptop, powering it up, and in a few moments the password screen was up. He looked up at Peace in askance, and the bald boy sighed._

_"Whenyouhaveeliminatedtheimpo ssiblewhateverremainshowever improbablemustbethetruth, all one word."_

_Osiris chuckled darkly; of course it would be something from Sherlock Holmes. He quickly keyed in the password, and once the desktop had loaded, he double clicked the shortcut to Microsoft Word. _

_Peace waited until it was fully up, and then closed his eyes._

_"Alex, after much deliberation and thought, I have decided that Wammy's House is no longer the best place for me. Your way of running this institution is not one that I am used to, and not one that I agree with. You are not a stupid man; you have probably seen this coming, so this should not surprise you. I have left with Osiris, who is willing to look after me until I am able to do so for myself. This should not be for too long, as I am almost sixteen and far more intelligent than anybody my age on this planet. Have you got that, Osiris?"_

_Osiris finished the sentence, and nodded. Peace continued._

_"Do not worry about me; it will not help in the slightest, and do not try to find me or come after me; Osiris and I are smarter than you, and are perfectly capable of hiding ourselves from you. Please apologize to Quiver for leaving her here, and let her know that I pass on my right to succeed L should he die to her; she is intelligent enough for the task, and her only flaw is that she is emotional. That can be dealt with."_

_Peace thought for a moment._

_"Goodbye Alex, and I appreciate the help you have tried to give me. We will not meet again."_

_Osiris typed out the last sentence, and then stood up._

_"Alrighty, that's done then. You ready to get the hell out of this shithole, little man?"_

_Peace nodded._

_"Yes. Please bring my wheelchair inside, Orchid."_

_Then he seemed to remember something, and turned back to Osiris._

_"Oh, I have forgotten one thing. Where is it?"_

_Osiris understood instantly._

_"It… is exactly where you told it to wait."_

_Peace nodded, expression bland, as it always was when he was thinking._

_"Please send a text from your mobile phone to the man waiting with it. Have it come here."_

_Osiris took his IPhone out of his inside pocket, the one next to his holster._

_"Are you sure that…"_

_Peace nodded._

_"Be reasonable and do not insult me; if I were not sure I would not be asking."_

_Osiris nodded, and sent the text._

Everything going to plan. He says send it up.

_Orchid came in with the wheelchair, and wheeled it up behind Peace, who put his hands on the armrests and lowered himself down. Osiris sighed in slight pity; he couldn't imagine being confined to a chair, having to rely on another person to be able to move. True, Peace could walk without the use of his cane for short periods of time, but it was a huge risk, and obviously very painful. Osiris genuinely liked Peace, and had been actually more affected than the strange, emotionless boy by the diagnosis. More affected by the knowledge that any careless movement, any accidental knock, could potentially shatter every bone in his body. Peace never complained about his condition. He only ever complained when people were talking about it and pitying him. But Osiris couldn't stop pitying him, and he knew that, no matter how much Peace might try to deny it, the younger boy envied him his freedom of movement. _

_Peace looked up at the clock on James' desk on the other side of the room._

_"It should be here in a moment…"_

_Peace attempted to chuckle; as if in response to his words, he heard a rustling behind him. Nothing had come in through the door, for he was facing the door, but nonetheless, there was another presence there. He felt a shiver go down his spine as it suddenly became very cold. He turned to Orchid._

_"Would you mind turning me around, Orchid?" he whispered, sounding just as uninterested as ever, but hiding his curiosity. The woman quickly got behind him and turned the chair about. Peace looked at the figure before him, and despite himself, yet a smile made its way across his face. This one didn't just look wrong. It looked… evil._

_"Hello", he whispered fondly._

_"I am pleased to meet you again…_

_Shinigami."_

* * *

(Author's Note: Oh yes. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a plot! Nobody is reviewing, hence my lack of motivation, but I have decided to proceed anyway. As such there were only two Shinigami entries, so I'm having to choose between them. Find out next time, guys. Oh, and please review; I've had almost no reviews in the last week and I'm getting depressed. Come on guys, I spend ages on this for your entertainment; the least you can do is tell me what you think of it.)


	18. The Destroyer

(Author's Note: Alright guys, I've finally gotten off my arse and started to write this properly, with the plot starting to take fruit. It is mostly thought out in my brain, but because I have a very changeable personality, the idea I have now could well be completely discarded tomorrow. However, no matter what I will try to be consistent, to leave as few plotholes as is humanly possible, to keep you interested, to only use plot twists that make sense (if not immediately, because there would be no fun in that) and to update as regularly as possible. However, I am once more in full time education now, and in my final year of secondary education before I go to college. So the rate of updates will definitely fall; remember at the start, when I was updating two or three chapters a day? Those days are over.

Special thanks to Pishagirl and the fabulously named rainbowpanther9 for their shinyful reviews; they made my day.

However, I now have a far more important matter to deal with. The Shinigami competition. It was a disaster, really; only two people bothered to enter. I mean, come on! I went through all the effort of writing, in the hope that one of you guys would give me an epic character. And only two of you did. But those two were brilliant, and deciding a winner has been impossible. Now there can only be one winner, but I have decided, if the creators are agreeable, to use both Shinigami's in my story, because they both fit so well with the storyline. However… there can only be one winner. So while both will be used, I will pick the winner (the one I write the prize for) based on the amount of effort they put into the design, the amount of detail they went into and how much they did for me (so that I don't have to make as much up). And so, based on that, I have made a decision.

The winner of the contest is the Shinigami named Vengeance, designed by the amazing SilverWingerRaven, because he was completely badass, a really interesting, well thought out character, and because the description was very clear, and left me very little work. However, I will change one thing, now that I have been given the use of this Shinigami; I will change the name. It will still have the same meaning, but will sound more like a Shinigami name. Anyway, this chapter is basically introducing the fabulous new Shinigami, and bringing out several plot points. Enjoy, guys, and I don't think I'll be holding any more competitions, because evidently my readers don't like that. Enjoy, guys.)

* * *

**The Shinigami Realm – Two Years Ago**

**Despite the usual mind-numbing boredom of the Shinigami Realm, there were murmurings among the reapers who inhabited that barren wasteland. Rumours, gossip and the like. All of this was centred around the only source of interest that concerned the Shinigami; the happenings on the human world. The chaos that Ryuk, one of their own, left in his wake in his pursuit of mental stimulation. Many Shinigami crowded around the portholes that looked down on the human world, marvelling at the change that was happening. Marvelling at the death. Marvelling at the creation of the new world. Only the King of the Shinigami knew the potential consequences of this; only the King knew of the Gate's struggle to take the influx of souls. To the rest of his kind, the extinction of the criminal class was simply a diverting little sideshow from the monotonous half-lives that they lived. **

**And there was one Shinigami who watched the chaos even closer than the others; one who revelled in the death and destruction.**

**Talion was an anomaly among his kind; one that was rarely understood, and even more rarely agreed with. His views caused much discussion among the Shinigami, and, many years ago, had led to clashes with the Shinigami Rem, who directly opposed them. He was unique in that while most Shinigami had no interest in the human world, several cared about the human world (like Gelus and Rem), and Ryuk viewed it as a way of alleviating his boredom, Talion seemed to have an unnatural interest in it. He spent most of his time in violent argument with others of his kind, but when he wasn't screaming obscenities, he was writing names in his Death Note. Indeed, he was the only Shinigami who actively went out of their way to write names down, thriving on the destruction it caused in the world down below. As a result, if not by design, Talion knew more about the Death Note than any Shinigami in existence; in fact, the King of the Shinigami was the only one whose knowledge exceeded his, and that was only because the knowledge had been passed down to his predecessors by the Gate itself. Talion had pushed the boundaries of the Death Note as far as they would go, and actually seemed to get pleasure out of killing humans in new, inventive ways. Those who didn't really know him saw him as a violent, stupid brute who just screamed and swore at them a lot. And in many ways, they were right; he was a brute. Even among Shinigami, he was a monster. But he was not stupid. Oh no, not by a long shot. When it came to wreaking havoc, when it came to killing and destroying, Talion was the smartest creature in history.**

**Which was why he was so interested in the exploits of Ryuk and the human he possessed, Light Yagami. The destruction there was beautiful, on a scale that Talion had only seen very rarely before, and certainly not through the use of a Death Note. Not any destruction that he hadn't caused, anyway (he still chuckled to himself when he remembered his part in the starting of two world wars. Who would have thought that just writing the name Franz Ferdinand in his Death Note would result in so much beautiful chaos?). And the funny thing was that, like all the others, Ryuk's human truly believed he was doing the right thing. Well, it wasn't actually that funny, really. Predictable. All atrocities that were worth noted were committed by somebody who thought that they were in the right. Wouldn't it be so much more fun with somebody who knew that it was wrong and did it anyway? But nonetheless, it was an impressive feat. He'd have to congratulate Ryuk when his human died (he'd tried writing the name 'Light Yagami' in his Death Note, but had been foiled by the rule that a Shinigami cannot kill another Death Note user attached to a Shinigami (which always made Talion laugh when he thought back to Rem's death threats against Light Yagami). Ha, he actually missed Rem, now that he thought about it. He missed their arguments about morality and humanity. He missed teasing her about that human girl, Misa Amane, that she'd started to have feelings for. Not as much as he bullied Gelus, but then Gelus was such an easy target.**

* * *

**Talion looked up from the observation porthole that he was crouched over, his characteristic snarl flashing across his face. He heard wingbeats behind him, and turned to looked. Rolling his eyes, he got to his feet.**

**A common feature of the Shinigami is that, as a rule, they are exceptionally tall (by human standards, anyway), but Talion was not; he was considered short by the others of his kin, standing at just over the average height of a human male. He'd always gotten angry when anybody reminded him, during his fights with Rem, that he was actually over a foot shorter than her, which looked even worse thanks to his painfully thin build. Well, there was a reason for that; his body was actually very skeletal in appearance, and what skin he had tight and drawn close to whatever bones he possessed. That skin was the dark grey of charcoal and thick smoke, which made him look even shorter than he actually was thanks to the light-absorbing qualities of the colour. Four long arms hung down well past his waist from conjoined shoulders, with long, segmented fingers that bore wicked talons that, were Shinigami permitted to kill without the aid of the Death Note, would be perfect for cleaving flesh from bone. His lower torso was swathed in bloodied bandages, like a mummy in a low-budget monster movie, and his back and shoulders were covered by the tattered, bat-like wings, clawed at each length of strengthening bone, that curled around him like a shroud, sheltering his body from whenever the dying sun deigned to shine. Outstretched, those wings were a impressive size; he had often bragged to Ryuk and Sidoh about how despite their height advantage, his wingspan was far greater; over fifteen feet. **

**Where his head met his neck, the skin dramatically changed colour, turning from nearly black to a white as pale as paper. His mouth was small and tight, his lips thin and black, and those who saw him could never understand how a Shinigami with such a small mouth could argue so loudly. His nose was barely there at all, just two holes above his top lip, and his left eye was covered by the long, black hair that fell over it, separated from the rest, which fell backwards in sharp spikes down his back **(Author's Note: EMO ZACK FAIR!)**. His right eye, however, was clearly visible, being coloured a deep crimson and swirling black like a tornado whenever he wrote a name down in his Death Note. It was, even in Talion's own opinion, pretty cool.**

* * *

**"Talion, what you doing? People watching again?"**

**The voice was harsh and derisive, and belonged to a Shinigami who was a mixture of burnt flesh and bare bone, dressed up in an Indian headdress. Zellogi. One of the only Shinigami with a curious nature.**

**"Curious, Redneck?" Talion sneered, and Zellogi laughed falsely. Redneck was a nickname that he'd borne reluctantly since Native American times, when he'd modelled his appearance on that of the Sioux.**

**"A bit, Scrawler."**

**That was Zellogi's nickname for him, on account of the amount of names in his Death Note.**

**"Well you can fuck right off then", Talion laughed.**

**"None of your business."**

**Zellogi sighed.**

**"Come on, Talion; it's not as if there's anything else to do. You checking out Ryuk's human? He's done pretty well for himself, hasn't he?"**

**Talion nodded, reaching into the folds of his bandages and pulling out his Death Note. The material was white, and covered in bloodstains. A rough sketch of the old double-headed eagle of Germany was scrawled on the front in pen; a memento from Talion's finest hour.**

**"The stupid bastards are dropping like flies. But they all do, in the end. Ryuk'll get bored and write his name down, and then things will be boring again. I'll just have to start another war."**

**Zellogi shook his head.**

**"You know the King won't stand for that; the Gate's hard pressed enough as it is."**

**Talion raised his visible eyebrow.**

**"How do you know about the Gate?"**

**Zellogi chuckled, relishing the fact that he knew this closely guarded secret.**

**"I'm a curious one, Talion. Not much to stop me when I want to know something. And Justin's been very talkative lately."**

**Talion nodded; that made sense. It was how he'd found out about it. Talion growled, dropping into a half-lotus position and opening his Death Note on his lap.**

**"It's gonna be boring then. I'm gonna have to do something…"**

**Zellogi laughed.**

**"Or… you could drop your Death Note."**

**Talion looked up sharply, glaring at the other Shinigami. **

**"Fuck you. I'm not that stupid."**

**"Oh no", Zellogi amended quickly.**

**"I didn't mean drop ****_your _****Death Note. I mean, that would be preposterous, right? But… well, Ryuk's still got Sidoh's notebook, and Sidoh doesn't suspect a thing. All you've gotta do is steal another notebook."**

**Talion nodded; he understood. And his brilliant, twisted mind formed a plan. Zellogi had been the catalyst, but Talion knew what he was doing now. There were so many little components all laid out across earth like pieces on a chessboard, and Talion grinned, even though it looked inadequate on his small mouth. **

**"Fuck off, Redneck; I've got it covered now."**

**Zellogi laughed.**

**"I figured you'd get an idea. Good luck; Ryuk's human's not got much time left, I've heard. I've been watching this place in England where they train up all these detectives… they've already sent one of them to America, and one ran away. They're after Ryuk's kid, and when they get him, it'll be boring again."**

**Talion laughed, getting up and going back to the observation porthole.**

**"Don't sweat it, Redneck. I won't be boring. Show me Wammy's House!"**

* * *

**Talion watched the orphans in there for a while, intrigued as to how their minds worked. He hadn't killed anybody today, and as experimentation only worked if it was within the victim's capabilities, this would be a good opportunity, seeing as the kid's capabilities were more than most humans. He found one he liked after a little searching; a little bald kid, maybe twelve or thirteen years old with a medium-length lifespan. Sat in a wheelchair most of the time. His name floated above his lifespan; ****_Peace_**** in red letters, and Talion pulled his pen from within his bandages.**

**_Peace_****, he wrote.**

**He checked the time in the human world: 12:32 PM**

**_12:33 PM_**

**_After deducing the existence of the Shinigami, he breaks the window of his room with his wheelchair and dies of internal bleeding after shattering every bone in his body when he jumps out._**

**Talion chuckled; that should be fun to watch. The human clocks ticked, counting down the seconds until Peace's death. Five… Four… Three… Two… One…**

* * *

**And the boy looked up towards the sky, still very much alive… and smiled.**

* * *

(Author's Note: There is an explanation for that, don't you worry. Anyway, let's sort some things out. In the original Shinigami design, Talion was called Vengeance, which suited my idea of maybe something happening in his past. And I wanted to remain true to the design. However, Vengeance sounded like it was trying too hard to sound sinister… it just wasn't subtle enough, or Godly enough, really, for a Shinigami. Talion is taken from the Latin 'lex talionis' which, according to my thesaurus, is another term for vengeance. It sounded pretty badass, so Talion is was. And to the lovely person who sent in the design, your prize might take a while, but it will come, I promise you. Until next time, guys; be warned that might not be until a few days are up. Sorry.)


	19. Headlines

(Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, the plot idea that I have now is a good one, and stems from my History GCSE studies, where I have been studying some rather interesting people. However, the plot will touch on some rather dark issues, and there will be many instances of Racism, Intolerance, homophobic discrimination and other horrible things. As a disclaimer, none of these views are my views. But they are views that exist, and serve a purpose in my story. I do not mean to promote these views in any way; in fact, my ultimate plan is to prove them to be evil and wrong. But for those of you who do not wish to read such things, now is the best time to back out. For the rest of you, who enjoy this merely as a story, I hope that you continue to do so.)

* * *

Lawliet had been reading the newspaper he had bought for several minutes, occasionally making noises of vague interest and chewing on his thumb like he did when he was thinking. Then he looked up at Ryuk.

"Ryuk, have you heard of this?"

Ryuk looked up from the Playstation, having obvious not heard of this.

"Heard of what?"

Lawliet turned the newspaper around, showing a two-page spread. In the centre of this spread was a picture of a man. He was standing in front of a hall of people, fist clenched in the air and face twisted in a shout of anger and passion. He was a young man with a pale, round face that would have been pleasant were it not for the shout that was plastered across his features. His hair was blond and close-cropped, his brows slightly darker, and he was wearing a black suit with a white tie. Behind him was a picture of a white cross on a black background, and the headline read, _'England Spellbound By Fanatical Politician'_.

Ryuk shook his head.

"Nope, that's the first I've heard of it. Who is he?"

Lawliet turned the paper back towards himself, making a bored sound in his throat.

"Oh, his name is Lionel Stokes. He's a relatively new politician, but I'm somewhat suspicious as to his motives. Basically, there's a political party in Great Britain called the BFB, the Britons for Britain Party, which is basically a racist party that wants all the foreigners to leave Britain."

Ryuk shrugged.

"So what? It's the other side of the world."

Lawliet chuckled.

"Well, originally nobody paid any attention. It had no seats on Parliament last year, and very few members. Totally unknown. It was headed by a man named Jason Stacker, who was your typical public-house racist."  
Ryuk shrugged again.

"As I said, so what?"

Lawliet looked up, and despite his bored demeanour, Ryuk could see that he was somewhat exited.

"Jason Stacker died of a heart attack four months ago, and in four months, the BFB Party has gained over ten-thousand members. The number is still growing, violent protests are springing up everywhere, and it's all because of this man; Lionel Stokes."

Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"You think Jason Stacker was killed by a Death Note?"

Lawliet bit his thumb, humming slightly.

"His death was certainly convenient, indeed. His death left the Party free to be taken over by Stokes, who is by all accounts one of the best public speakers in history. The whole thing reeks of Hitler, really…"

Ryuk chuckled.

"Interesting. Maybe we've finally got a case."

Lawliet shook his head.

"No, it's suspicious, but we can't attribute it to a Death Note."

Ryuk chuckled.

"You're right, we can't… except that we have the Shinigami eyes. Can't you see this guy's lifespan?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"The numbers made no sense, so I filtered them out of my head. I can see names, but I'll leave the number to you. What is wrong with his lifespan?"

Ryuk laughed.

"It's half of the average lifespan. It might just be coincidence, but a suspicious death plus a shortened lifespan suggests that while he may not own a Death Note, considering the fact that I can see his lifespan, it's highly probable that he possesses the Shinigami Eyes, and for that to be possible, he needs to have contact with an owner of a Death Note."

Lawliet had been watching Ryuk all the way through his deduction, face lit by a slight smile, and he chuckled once Ryuk had finished.

"You know, Ryuk… you are actually a very good detective. You took the one piece of evidence I didn't have and turned it into a very plausible hypothesis using a rather brilliant deduction. I'm convinced… I think we should schedule a modelling tour of the United Kingdom for Igami Shin… that way we can snoop around, try to find this Death Note owner, and I can check up on my old orphanage."

Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that the place with the geniuses?"

Lawliet tutted.

"Genii, Ryuk. The plural is genii."

Ryuk made a _hyuk hyuk_ sound in his throat and went back to his game.

* * *

(Author's Note: Fuck, this chapter is so short. I'm really sorry, but been so busy this is all I've been able to write this week. I'll do better next time, I promise.)


	20. HIATUS: Author's Note

(Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that this is yet another annoying author's note, but I thought that as you guys took the time to read this story, I should keep you informed as to the status of this story. And with that said, I am sorry to inform you that this story will not be continued for a fair amount of time. I'll give you some time to scream and shout...

Okay, now that's done, allow me to explain. I do my best to keep you guys happy; you saw this at work when I was posting three chapters a day back at the start. I really have tried hard, and this is the longest-running fanfiction I've ever done. I thank you guys for your fabulous reviews that helped me along the way. But it's come down to this; I have lost motivation.

I am, by nature, a very fickle boy, and jump between obsessions like monkeys jump in between trees. It's a miracle this latest Death Note revival has lasted so long, to be honest. But the truth is, the creative force that is my brain is now focussed on other obsessions, namely my ongoing original-fiction work that me and some friends have been working on for years (which I'm not giving you the link to, because we intend to publish it when it's finished, and don't want any pesky copycats stealing our ideas). Another reason for the temporary termination of this story-writing process is school; I've just got too much work to do. Seriously, I'd forgotten how hard school is, and this is the final year of my GCSE's, so I'm studying a lot.

For all these reasons, this story will be on Hiatus until such a time as I decide to continue. Please don't kill me.

I love you all, and thanks so much for all the support you've given me and this series so far. Get your friends to read and review; who knows? I might be persuaded to continue.

Anyway, thank you so much once more to Shinigami117, whose incredible mind sparked this idea in my own. Thank you to those of you who sent me lovely reviews and Shinigami designs. Thank all of you who have favourited this story, followed this story, or even just read this story; I wouldn't have done this if it weren't for you.

I hope that I will continue this, I really do, but my heart just isn't in it at the moment. Although there _might_ be some Sherlock fanfiction coming up in the near future.

Love you guys, keep living,

Lawliet Holmes


End file.
